Communal Living
by reignanne
Summary: Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi’s house. Naomi didn’t cheat & Emily moved out already from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch Family living in Naomi's would be funny!
1. Chapter 1 Campbell Communal Living

Communal Living

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: A (teeny tiny) bit AU. Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi's house. Nope, Naomi didn't cheat (there's enough fics about that already), Emily moved out from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch family moving in with Naomi and Emily would be hilarious.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of E4.. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

Note: Sorry for any errors….

**Chapter 1**

Jenna and Katie were sitting in Naomi's living room, eyes darting around, noting the subtle signs of Naomi and Emily's life together... their books sitting side by side each other... Emily's slippers on one corner... Naomi's jacket on the back of the chair... pictures of each other... so many things to show that they were together... and happy.

Naomi watched in amusement as Jenna's eyes widened upon seeing Emily's "love" note on the small chalkboard on the wall. They had developed a habit of leaving each other notes when they don't have the same schedule in college. Often, it's the usual _Went ahead, c u later xoxox _or mundane notes like _Babe, we're out of tea. _However, therewere times when they are feeling too amorous, that they tend to leave "inappropriate" notes to each other. Apparently, her girlfriend thought it would be cute to write what she wanted to do to Naomi later tonight. She just smiled when she saw Katie raised her brows when she saw the note as well. Katie looked at her, smirking, as if feeling proud of her twin's confidence in closed quarters.

They heard Emily's moped pull up and Naomi practically ran towards the front door. Intent on explaining the situation before her fiery redhead blows a gasket. She opened the door and found lips latched onto her before she could say a word.

"Em..." she tried to talk in between kisses, "we.... need.." kiss "to.." another kiss... "talk.." deep kiss... by the time Emily gave her another deep kiss, Naomi forgot what she wanted to say. She does every time Emily kisses her, which did unimaginable things to her, sending electric shocks of pleasure all over her body. The kiss was filled with pure passion and hunger. Emily ravished her lips from every angle possible. Naomi, on her part, latched on greedily and found that no matter how hard she kissed, licked, sucked, and pushed, or even tongued, it seemed like she could not get enough. Emily tasted just so damn good, all the time.

"You. Are. Amazing." Emily said in between kisses, "Thank you for my gift." She kissed Naomi once again and continued kissing her while walking backwards towards the living room and pulling Naomi with her. "I love it... I was thinking... I'll take everything off and just put on the goggles you got me," she declared sexily.

It was only then that Naomi woke up from her lust-induced haze and remembered they have guests. She looked up and saw the shock faces of the people in the living room: Jenna, eyes bulging, Katie, smirking. She was about to speak up when Emily pulled her towards the couch, where her mother and sister were sitting, landing on them... then the redhead screamed....

*************

"Are you shitting me!"

Naomi just stood on the side, they were now in the kitchen after the embarrassing encounter in the living room. Emily needed a good 2 minutes to calm down... well 3 minutes with the way she was still shouting.

"This is a joke, right?"

"Em...."

"Don't Em me... I mean seriously you just decided to let my family in without asking me! They haven't contacted me in a long time and now what? You are contemplating on letting them live here?"

"Em..."

"And you could have told me my mother and my sister were in the couch before I decided to have jungle sex with you in the said couch!"

Naomi could not help but laugh at her girlfriend's words. Only Emily can make a serious situation funny, without even trying.

"Are you smiling!" Emily threw her hands up. "Unbelievable... go on laugh!"

"Baby... don't be mad... I tried telling you but.."

"But what?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance. You practically attacked my lips when you entered and I could not exactly say anything with your delicious tongue down my throat.... come to think of it, I don't actually wanna say anything when your tongue is down my throat... you know what it does for me." Naomi felt as if she said all those in one breath, trying to say as much before Emily blew up again.

"Oops," Emily's smile was sheepish.

"Yeah, so don't get mad... okay?" Naomi pulled Emily close, and held her wrist in place. Not because she needed to touch her, but more in an effort to keep Emily from hitting her with what she will say next. "I told your mum they could stay here."

For the second time that day, Emily screamed…..

After another 3 minutes, Emily finally calmed down. It took a lot of convincing and promises of endless back rubs and countless orgasms that Emily finally stopped shouting.

"Em, I couldn't exactly drive them away, she's your mum," Naomi reasoned.

"Yeah, my mother who had driven me away. Who treated me, and you, so bad. She almost caused us to break up, Nai. She pushed me away so I'm sorry if I find it hard to extend help to her when she was clearly not willing to do it with me."

"Baby, technically, she didn't drive you away… you moved out." Emily glared at her joke so Naomi backtracked, "I'm just saying, not that I minded because obviously you ended up here, in mine, well ours. And now, I get the pleasure of seeing your adorable face every day. And you know what the best aspect of you living with me is?"

Emily shook her head and smiled as Naomi once again wrapped her arms around her.

"I get to do this," the blonde leaned down and granted Emily a long and deep kiss.

Emily allowed herself to enjoy the kiss a few more seconds before gently pushing her girlfriend back. She giggled when Naomi went in for one last kiss. "Well, better get used to not getting to do that if my family will be living here. Now, you not only have my overbearing mother and my bitch of a sister, you will also get the pleasure of living with my perverted little brother. "

"He is not that bad, Em."

"Trust me, you'll find soon enough that he is." If Emily was being honest, she was happy that Naomi was willing to sacrifice their privacy to help her family. She mentally noted that she would thank her properly later tonight, then she remembered their guests and groaned.

"What?"

"I just realized I won't be able to reward you the way I planned. Shit! Do you know what this means? We now have to be discreet and quiet, shit, I don't know if I can do that!"

Naomi laughed at the redhead's frantic declaration. "Leave it to you to worry about sex when your family is broke and homeless and your parents about to split." She pulled Emily close, "We will be fine, I promise. Nothing will change and maybe we can look at this as our chance."

"Chance?"

"Yeah, a chance for us, for you, to show them that this is not a phase. This is our home, Ems, we are building our life together and maybe if they see that then maybe, _maybe, _your mom would finally give us her blessing."

"We don't need it, Nai. I love you, that's that. If she can't accept it then I don't care. You are all that matter. I don't care about them."

"Baby, don't say that. They are still your family. Katie is trying and I'm sure your mom and dad will follow her lead. And I'm sure James would love to have another sister to perv on."

Emily laughed and pulled back to look at her girlfriend and nodded. Naomi rewarded her with a kiss.

***************

They both stood in front of Jenna, Katie, and James. _When did he get here? I didn't see him when I arrived. Huh, probably already went through our stuff looking for porn. Little fucker. _Emily felt an elbow to her ribs, which interrupted her inner rant. She looked at Naomi, who silently indicated for her to start.

"We made a decision, well _Naomi_ made a decision," she looked at the blonde who seemed amused at her annoyance. _"She _decided to let you stay in _our _house." Emily made sure to emphasize the words. She wanted her mum to know that it was Naomi, the girl she berated, who decided to reach out a helping hand.

Jenna released a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you, Naomi. It's very kind of you. I -,"

Katie, spoke at the same time, "Oh thanks bitch. I thou-

Emily cut them off.

"I'm not finished," the redhead acerbically declared. Emily felt Naomi squeezed her hand, followed by a soft _Be calm, babe _whisper.

Emily breathed deeply and continued. "Okay, we… er I mean _Naomi _agreed but I want the three of you to remember that this is _our _house and you will live here keeping that in mind."

Jenna and Katie nodded, and James, well he nodded as well while staring at Naomi's breast. Emily kicked him in the shin, James groaned and Naomi just smiled at the Fitch's family dynamics.

"Naomi has some rules about living here that she wants to impart to all of you," Emily turned to her girlfriend, "Naoms, darling, your turn."

_Huh, shit! Fuck! What rules… we don't have rules in our house… shit shit think Campbell. Show mama Fitch your fierce side. _She cleared her throat, "Well, yeah, rules. Right, first no lesbian digs or anything the like," she directed it to Katie, who nodded. "And I won't stand to insults directed at Emily or me. You can curse like a sailor to each other but I won't react nicely if me and Ems are at the receiving end of it," this time looking straight at Jenna.

Jenna made a move to respond but Naomi held her palm up, signaling for her to be quiet. Emily looked at her with a smile and she realized that her insatiable minx of a girlfriend is getting turned on by her tough act. _That's right fuckers, getting lucky tonight… definitely using that whipped cream and strawbe…_

"Naomi!"

She shook her head trying to focus once again and saw Emily smirking at me, _She knows me too well… Focus Campbell… rules now, sex later._ "Okay, where was I, oh yeah. No insults and no snide remarks. Also, we respect each other's space, physical space. Mine and Emily's room is off limits unless your name is… well Naomi and Emily."

Emily just laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's babbling.

"Well sometimes, when your name is Effy or Panda you are allowed to enter… and well Katie… I suppose you will eventually be inducted in our little girls club." She smiled at Katie

Katie smiled back, grateful that Naomi is trying to feel her included and willing to take her back to the group she was once a part of, before everything fell apart. But Katie being Katie didn't wanna give the blonde the satisfaction of a grateful smile from her, so she opt for what she is known for, rudeness. "Yeah whatever, bitch."

"Rule number 2, Katie, tsk tsk tsk." Naomi reminded her.

"Ah you didn't exactly identify their numbers Campbell, you should be more –"

"Tsk tsk Katie, Rule number 1, we can do this all day Fitch."

"I am a Fitch too, you know, and I think you got the numbers mixed up, babe." Emily whispered besides her.

"SShhh I know, just trying to rile her up." She winked, the redhead just smiled. "So, any questions?"

James raised his hands, Naomi nodded for him to speak up, "Um when can I be inducted to your club?"

"Never, you are missing a specific anatomy to make you eligible." Naomi pulled Emily towards the stairs, ruffling James hair on the way.

"What's does she mean by anatomy?" he asked his sister.

"It's what you had spent so much time perving for." Katie smacked him in the head.

*************

Later that night….

"It's quiet," Naomi observed.

"Not soon, it won't."

"Em…," the blonde warned, knowing exactly what Emily was implying.

"What?" she answered innocently.

"You know what? I don't feel comfortable doing _it _with your family in the next room." She tried to reason, knowing Emily, she is most likely to find a way, a wicked way, to make her agree to what she wanted.

"And didn't you say nothing will change."

"Nothing has changed, Em. I still love you," Naomi answered cheekily and batted her eyelashes for good measure.

Emily laughed then abruptly stopped. She looked intently at her girlfriend, "Nai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what we had been doing last night?"

Naomi's eyes glazed at the memory of their hot and sweaty night yesterday. "Hmm definitely."

"And the night before that?" Noami nodded, "and before that," another nod. "So do you remember what we had been doing ever since I moved in here, or even before I moved in?"

"Yes, Ems. I remember. It's kinda hard to forget." Naomi blushed, recalling all their hot late nights, sometimes early, escapades.

"And what are we doing now?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, the other girl would definitely not let this one go. "Em… I told you that…" her words stopped as she felt a hand and fingers danced their way inside her thigh. "Em…" she moaned.

"Ssshhhh… just let me… you don't have to do anything… just enjoy it." Emily punctuated the last three words by slipping her fingers underneath Naomi's PJ's and moaned when she realized her girlfriend wasn't wearing underneath. "Fuck, Nai… you're so wet, I haven't even touched you yet." She allowed her fingers free reign all over Naomi's center and the blonde bucked when she felt fingers slip in to her.

"Fuck… Ems…. Maybe we shouldn't… I won't be able to keep quiet." Naomi tried to reason, despite that her body is already responding to Emily's ministrations.

Emily moved to hover over Naomi's body and leaned down to kiss her. She spread the blonde's legs and situated herself between them. They continued kissing, trying to prolong the connection until burning lungs forced them apart. Emily was greedy when it comes to kissing Naomi and made it a priority to plant one, two, several, countless kisses on Naomi daily. She never took for granted those lips and never wanted to live without those lips either.

Naomi got lost in Emily's fiery kiss. She felt her body having mini-explosions from the movements of the redhead's lips and fingers. Her hands eventually moved from her sides onto grabbing the back of Emily's head, deepening the kiss further. She used her other arm to pull her girlfriend closer, wanting Emily to mold into her, if possible.

Their tongues battled, sucking and licking, seeking entry, and enveloping each other. After a few minutes, their kisses slowed down, however, the fire remained. Emily broke the kiss and made her way to Naomi's cheeks, ears, neck, and collarbone. She looked up and gave Naomi a mischievous smile then pulled up the blonde's shirt, revealing her naked breasts to Emily's hungry eyes. The redhead didn't waste time and went straight to the goods.

"Oh god…," Naomi arched body upwards, allowing Emily more access.

"Hmm god you are so fucking sexy," she wrapped her lips around Naomi's left breast and let her other hand massage the other. "I love your taste, baby," Emily licked the underside of the blonde's breast and proceeded to leave a mark there. "I've been thinking of doing this the whole day… I couldn't even concentrate in class… all I could think about was kissing you…. and," Emily slinked down Naomi's body and, eyes dark and looked at her girlfriend and said, "to taste you," huskily.

Emily was about to disappear under the covers when their bedroom door suddenly opened, waking both the girl from the desire-filled mist they have created. The sudden thud of the door startled them, Emily quickly pulling down Naomi's shirt and stared at the interruption, while still straddling Naomi. After a second, she laughed and Naomi followed. In the bedroom door, stood James, dressed in a floral sundress with heels.

"James Fitch, what the hell!"

"Can I join now the club now?" he asked with hope.

Naomi and Emily, still laughing, tried in vain to answer James, but the attack of the giggles was strong, rendering them speechless, but still noisy. Emily was now lying beside the blonde, holding her stomach, Naomi was practically rolling in laughter on the other side.

James frowned, "But you said I couldn't join your club because I wasn't a girl. So I fixed that and now I am... I even wore Mum's ruffled panties," he pulled up the dress to show, that indeed, he was wearing one.

Emily balked at the sight and said in a deadpan tone, "I don't think I can ever have sex again after seeing that."

Naomi just laughed, loudly, and patronizingly responded with: "I'll support you babe," then continued cackling.

It is going to be a long few weeks.

************

Some feedbacks would be nice… tell me what you think guys… so I'll know whether to continue with this…


	2. Chapter 2 Interruptions

**Skye Ryde **this chapter is for you… for being the first to comment. Thanks JAIvy, buttercup, cookie monster 1992, lilyfan, ultraviloet55, Anon, Smurf12345, ., peytonscott87, mezz, changingnametohidefrommother, KairiM, EverybodyNeedsABitOfLove, and FreudsThery, for all your comments! Hope this chapter won't disappoint and sorry for any errors.

**Chapter 2**

The jiggle of keys and sound of the door distracted Katie from the magazine she was scanning. She heard footsteps then saw a flash of someone passing by the living room towards the kitchen. That someone glanced momentarily at her and said, "Hey Ems, what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be still in Support Center?"

Effy. Her arch nemesis. Elizabeth fucking Stonem walking in as if she owned the house. _Hmp she didn't even bother to confirm if I was Emily. _She heard the other girl rummage through the kitchen. _Probably looking for beer, fucking tosser! _

"And when did you dye your hair black? I thought you liked it red... Naomi loves it red," she heard from the kitchen. "She's obsessed with your hair. She told me before that the sight of your hair alone is enough to get her off sometimes....," Effy's voice trailed off when she entered the room and saw that she was, in fact, not talking to Emily. "You are not Emily," she smirked.

"No shit." Katie spat back.

Effy just smiled and gave her a knowing look, which only infuriated Katie.

"What!? Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"You'll tell me anyway. Unless, Naomi is kinkier than I thought and she's shagging both you and Em, which I doubt." Effy said in a nonchalant tone.

Katie groaned and glared at the other girl, "That's nice, great, just feel free to put images in my mind. And what do you mean you doubt it, what am I not good enough for Campbell!?"

"It means that Naomi only wants Emily." Effy shrugged and sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning back on the couch, near where Katie was seated. She lit a fag and exhaled. Katie moved away, a little.

"I'm not contagious," Effy declared without looking at her. Katie followed her line of vision and her eyes ended on the fucking chalkboard on the wall.

Effy just smiled when she read what was written. "Those two are like bunnies..."

"Yeah, they just keep going and going and going."

Effy laughed, knowing full well how expressive those two was, regardless if they have an audience or not. "You should get used to it."

Kati just frowned, not acknowledging Effy's comment. "So do you make a habit of breaking into someone else's home?" Effy didn't reply, just jiggled her key ring to Katie. "Having a key does not mean you can just come here anytime."

"Um actually it does. Not that I do that all the time. I have walked in on them enough to last a lifetime."

Katie groaned again, trying to wipe the images from her mind. "Fuck, why do you insist on doing this? I do not need to know whatever those two bunnies are doing to each other!"

"No? 'Coz it's kinda hot, from a spectator's point of view. Believe me, it is. I've seen it... in the kitchen, in their room, in the stairs, even in the couch you are sitting now."

Katie practically flew away from the couch and Effy laughed. She stood up and lied down on the space that Katie vacated.

"Bitch, you just said that so you could lie there."

"Did I? Do you really think that your sister and Naomi haven't shagged in every part of their house?"

"I'd like to think they haven't," Katie made herself comfortable on one of the chairs near the wall.

Effy just laughed, "Katie, try reading Em's love note on the board."

"No! No thanks. I don't wanna be scarred for life."

"Fine, I'll read, Em said that she would-"

Katie cut her off and frantically said, "Shut up, I don't wanna hear it!"

But Effy continued, "_reward _Naomi for the wonderful breakfast she prepared...She would make her scream in every room and corner of their house."

Katie just buried her face on her hands and sighed loudly, unsure whether to slap Effy or kick her. Before she could decide, she heard the front door open and Emily appeared a few seconds later, she faltered when she saw Katie and Effy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked, unsure whether to enter or run for cover for what she perceive to be an imminent catfight.

"Hey Em. We were just talking." Effy answered, Emily just raised her brows.

"Yeah, Stonem here thought it would be fun to give out details about yours and Naomi's sex life."

Emily just laughed, knowing Effy's propensity to embarrass her and Naomi, she could only imagine what Katie had to endure in her presence.

"I hope you gave her the best details, Ef," Emily teased and went on to sit on the couch. Effy rested her legs on Emily's lap.

"I tried, but your sister is faint-hearted. I even suggested that she reads your note over there but she refused."

"Why, it's a great note, I'm kinda proud of what I have written there." Emily continued teasing, flustering Katie even more.

"As I am, my little grasshopper," Effy said, "I taught you well."

"You certainly have, my master." Emily made a show to bow her head and Katie just rolled her eyes at their antics. "Anyway, we have to be leaving." Emily stood and pulled Effy up, who lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

"Help me up," she put her hands up for Emily to pull.

"I already did," the redhead turned around to went upstairs, "You better be up and ready to leave when I come back," she warned. "See you later, Katie."

"Yes Mrs. Campbell."

Katie, once again, rolled her eyes.

*************

"Bloody Hell!"

Katie was startled and went out of the kitchen to see Naomi jumping around and cursing.

"Shit! Fucking stairs!"

"What, they moved?" Katie sarcastically asked.

"No I stubbed my toe."

Katie just rolled her eyes

"Can you help me, please." Naomi asked nicely, battling her eyelashes, trying to be cute, while pointing to the box on the floor.

"Ugh, don't try that with me, it's not gonna work."

"It always works with Em."

"Well, I'm not Emily."

"Thank God for that," the blonde muttered.

"If you're trying to get me to help, Naomi, then I would try to be nicer if I were you."

Naomi backtracked, "Sorry... sorry. I just need help to get this to the roof top."

Katie looked at her then to the box on the floor, contemplating whether to help or not.

"It's for Ems. Please it's a surprise and I wanna set it up before they come back, please."

"Fine, whatever, just stop saying please, it doesn't suit you."

"Thanks."

A few seconds later….

"Fucking hell, Campbell! What's in here? A cement block? Jesus this weighs a ton."

"Shut up, Fitch. Just carry it. Consider it a contribution." Naomi said as they struggled with the box on the way up.

"A contribution?" Katie panted.

"Yeah, a contribution to strengthening my relationship with your sister."

"Whatever."

Twenty minutes later and several curses from Katie, as well as from Naomi, the blonde finally finished the set-up.

Katie looked around, "How is this strengthening your relationship again?"

"Em loves old movies so I asked Cook to nick her mum's old film projector. So we can project the movie to the wall there and watch as if we're in a cinema." Naomi indulgently explained, proud of her work.

"Why go through all the fuss, why don't you just rent a fucking DVD."

"Because that is not romantic enough. Besides, I've been bidding for the films on-line for weeks before I got them. I thought, I should go all the way and set it up. It's one of the few original film negatives left."

"That must have cost a fortune."

"She's worth everything."

Naomi said this so naturally that Katie was reminded that her sister's relationship with Naomi is for real and for the long run. She watched as the blonde arranged the cot, cushions, the food, and other romantic stuff Naomi had prepared.

"What's that?" James asked as he entered the area.

"A film projector."

"Cool, are you gonna watch porn?" James eyes twinkled at the thought, then jumped on the cot, "Can I watch?"

Naomi just laughed, "No James, we're not watching porn. We're watching a classic film and a foreign film."

"Will the people in the movie be shagging, Gordon McPherson said that people usually shag in the –"

Katie cut her off with a smack at the back of his head, "Ow, what the hell. I'm just asking. I'm a growing boy with a natural curiosity for the female genitalia."

Naomi raised her brows at James 'interest', while Katie kicked him in the shin. "Scram, get out of here."

"Fine fine… just one question, Naomi."

"I'm afraid to ask but here goes, what?"

"Are you going to finger Emily while watching the movie?"

Naomi never got the chance to answer. Katie practically pulled James by his collar and pushed him down the stairs. "Get out of here, you dirty little pervert!"

"Wow, he really is interested in the female anatomy."

"You have no idea," Katie responded. She was about to leave when an item in the cot caught her attention. "A teddy bear? Seriously?" She could not hide the amusement from her voice.

"What, Em loves them," Naomi defended. "She has a collection of them in our room. She has the rocker teddy, the doctor teddy, and some others and one I'm not sure but looked liked a 'hooker' teddy."

"Geez, you're whipped."

"Yeah, I am." Naomi dreamily responded and Katie just rolled her eyes.

A phone ringing interrupted them.

"Hey Ef.... hmm... they liked the idea... that's good.... you think you can do that?... hmm what about Em?... yeah that would be great for both of you... yeah... okay I'm all set, remember to bring her all the way to the roof.. okay... no Effy you cannot stay... haha funny… you are such a freak... okay see you in a bit." The blonde closed her phone and turned to see the confused look on Katie's face.

"Business talk."

"Huh, business? What, you guys dealing now?"

Naomi laughed, leave it to Katie to assume that they are dealing drugs, but this is Katie, she supposed it is a normal reaction.

"No, actually it's about Em's work… she's been working part time in the Support Center. In preparation for the course she will take in Uni. She's great actually and Effy's decided to help out." Naomi could not hide the pride in her voice.

"You guys work?"

"Yeah, Katie, we do have to work you know. I mean we don't pay rent for the house since my mum bought it for me but we're saving up for tuition fees."

"For uni?"

"Yeah."

"Even Effy? I know you and Em plan to go to uni... but Effy?"

"You obviously don't know her."

"I know enough about her."

"Wow, there really is no love lost between you two, huh."

"Apparently," Katie bitchingly responded.

Naomi was about to respond when her phone vibrated, signaling a text message. "Um... I'll explain later about it. You can come up later, maybe Em can tell you more about her work. They're near so shoo..."

"Nice Campbell, after I helped you... and I'm not coming up later, I wouldn't want to walk in to you two doing something nasty."

"Or sexy..." Naomi teased.

"Whatever, enjoy your night." Katie turned to leave but faltered when she heard Naomi said, 'Thanks, Katie' in a sincere voice. "You're welcome... you really love her, don't you?"

Naomi didn't respond, she just nodded her head and smiled. Katie understood and left the roof,

********

A few minutes later, she heard Emily squeal and footsteps going down the stairs.

"They kicked you down, huh."

Effy just shrugged her shoulders.

"What are they watching anyway?"

"Roman Holiday and Cinema Paradiso. They're Em's favorite."

"I thought Clueless was her favorite."

"I think that's yours Katie," Effy pointed out. She looked around, "So where are the 'rents and that naughty little brother of yours."

Katie didn't answer and just looked at Effy.

"I'm just making conversation Katie. No need to be bitchy. Besides, I'm hanging out here until Cook comes by to pick me up."

"Cook?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Katie sighed, "Mum and Dad went to see my aunt in Bath. James' upstairs."

Effy offered her a smoke.

"I don't smoke."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided not to."

Jenna entered the house at that moment, alone, Katie frowned. "Where's Dad?"

"In hell, getting wasted and probably getting drowned in his vomit."

"Nice," Effy commented.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Effy dramatically responded, "I am the gatekeeper of Naomi's and Emily's lesbian relationship."

"It's not a relationship," Jenna spat.

"Oh it's not?... well maybe you're right…. It is probably just about sex." Effy deadpanned.

"Emily deserves someone better."

"On the contrary, they sort of deserved each other. One nymphomaniac girl to another." Effy smirked, trying to rile Jenna up.

"Effy," Katie warned, she looked up at her mom and she could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"My daughter is not…."

"Are you sure? Haven't you read her "love" note out there?" Effy indicated towards the living room with her head.

"Naomi is just spoiling her and messing up with her mind, making her do things she does not want to do."

Effy just had to laugh, "You're right, Naomi is spoiling her. She is probably spoiling her upstairs in the roof right now. And I bet Em is all messed up with Naomi's hands down her pants, probably writhing too."

"Effy that is enough." Katie begged, "Mom, stop it. Okay."

"You're right, Jenna. I'm sorry. I was wrong, it is probably Emily who is trying to get her hands inside Naomi's pants."

"Aaahhh," Jenna screamed and ran upstairs.

Effy laughed then stopped, "You might wanna stop her if she is going upstairs."

"Huh?" Katie reacted, "why?"

"The roof… Naomi… Emily…"

"Oh shit…" Katie practically flew the stairs to catch up with her mother, "Mom, No!" she screamed when she saw Jenna take the steps to the roof. "You don't wanna do that!"

The next thing she heard was a scream followed by a loud "Emily!"

Katie finally caught up with Jenna and saw with her own eyes what made her mother scream. Naomi was in between her sister legs, Emily looking flushed while wearing a shocked look.

"Bloody hell, what do I have to do to get a decent fuck here!" Emily screamed in frustration while trying to cover them both with the blanket.

"Good evening Jenna, you're looking very beautiful tonight. Good trip? Fancy a drink? How about a movie?" Naomi sweetly offered with a grating smile. Jenna frowned and left.

"Nice girls, it didn't even take you long." Effy commented when she entered the rooftop followed by a very interested James. Effy instantly covered his eyes.

"Wait, let me see." James struggled against Effy's hands but the brunette was stronger.

"Listen, will you go down if I promise to show you my tits?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage him, please."

James stopped struggling, "Both of them?"

"Hmm."

"Can I squeeze them?" James moved his hands towards Effy, his eyes still covered.

"We'll see." Effy pulled him by the collar and they left.

Katie looked at the girls and gestured with her hands, "Continue," then she turned to leave.

Naomi chanced a look at her girlfriend, who was currently seething with anger, not to mention frustration. "Em, its okay."

"Okay?!" She stood up, bare chested and started pacing, "This cannot go on. First, they interfere with my life, then my choices, and now they are interfering with my sex life!" She was gesturing with her hands, which made her breast jiggle.

"Baby, relax," Naomi soothed, eyes glazed with desire, focused on Emily's heaving chest.

"I am so fucking horny and now I am so frustrated. And Fuck, my mother saw you go down on me!"

"Em, calm down," Naomi licked her lips at the sight of her half-naked girlfriend pacing. Angry Emily is hot!

"I can't and now the mood is ruined!"

"It's not… let me show you," Naomi pulled Emily down, who squealed at the blonde's surprised mood.

"I don't think I can after seeing my family."

"You can and you will… trust me…" Naomi slinked down Emily's body… a few seconds later, the redhead was writhing and moaning.

**************

Downstairs, James was rubbing his hands together, getting ready for his first look and first squeeze of a female breast. He put his hands up and Effy was about to pull her shirt up when her phone vibrated. Foiled!

Effy hang up. "Sorry James, gotta go, some other time maybe." She kissed the boy on the head and then she was off.

Katie entered in time to see his shoulders slumped. "What? Not what you expected?"

"She had to go, I wasn't able to."

"That's too bad." She saw as James eyes venture to her chest. "Don't even think about it, you dirty little pervert!"

James received a cushion to the head.

*************

**Don't forget your reviews on the way out…. Sorry for any errors!**


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Kisses and More

**Communal Living**

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Humor (I don't do angst or drama well)

Summary: A (teeny tiny) bit AU. Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi's house. Nope, Naomi didn't cheat (there's enough fics about that already), Emily moved out from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch family moving in with Naomi and Emily would be hilarious.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of E4.. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

**Chapter 3: Morning Kisses and More....**

The alarm startled the slumbering figures on the bed. The redhead groaned and hit the clock, sending it tumbling to the floor. She sighed when she felt two arms pulling her close. She snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"That's the third clock you killed this month," Naomi whispered, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I prefer to be woken up with natural methods," Emily turned and burrowed herself deeper into Naomi's arms, kissing her neck. "Hmm you smell good."

Naomi shivered, at the feel of lips in her neck. She placed her hand on the other girl's chin, lifting it up so she could give her a morning kiss. She loves morning kisses. They're sweet and unhurried. Morning was their special time, when everyone was still asleep and they are hidden away from the world and sharing loving kisses.

Their kisses slowly turned demanding and it spurred each other on. Emily hovered Naomi and situated herself between the blonde's legs. She leaned down and deepened the kiss, asking for entrance. Naomi granted her access and the redhead wasted no time in slipping her tongue and tangling it with the other. Emily pushed and ground her hips down, causing the blonde to moan.

Emily loves her girlfriend's early morning moan. Husky and hoarse. Fucking sexy!

"Are... you... sure you... wanna start... something now?"

"You want me to stop?" She leaned up a little, teasing Naomi. She was instantly pulled down.

"No... I don't want you to stop... just..."

"What?" Emily continued grinding while attacking her neck.

"We've been... busy last night... I thought you... would be... tired...," Naomi was writhing at this point and bucking her barely clad center into Emily.

"I want you still."

"You're insatiable."

"Only with you."

They continued kissing and Emily gently pulled Naomi up and then straddling her. The blonde ran her fingers through red locks, "I love your hair." She smiled lovingly and gave Emily a sweet kiss. She pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

Emily loves it when she says that. Not just now, all the time. She always says it in a loving and sweet way. Even when they are high or when getting rough in bed, Naomi always says those three words in a loving and soft way.

After a few seconds, Emily broke the silence and responded, "I love you, too..." She trailed her lips to Naomi's ear then whispered, "thank you," while suckling the blonde's earlobe.

"For... what?" Naomi could hardly speak with the sensation that was currently running through her body.

"For loving me... for making me happy." Emily pulled Naomi's top off then laid her down, pulling her boxers down in the process. She was about to kiss her stomach when she stopped and looked at the wanted to make sure that James wouldn't and couldn't interrupt their sexy time.

"What?" she asked, frustration evident on her voice.

"Just checking if the door is locked."

"It is, I made sure last night.... so why don't you just go back to what you were planning to do," Naomi raised her eyebrows then indicated towards her body.

Emily smiled. _That's my girl. Always ready. _The redhead resumed kissing her stomach and ran her tongue from the base all the way to Naomi's chest. Then stopped and licked her left breast, suckling the nipples then licking all around it. She repeated the same motion with the other breast.

"Suck harder," Naomi begged but Emily was in a teasing mood. Instead of sucking, she kissed the underside then licked her nipples. Naomi tangled her fingers in red locks and tried directing the teasing head and mouth but it refused. "Em... please... stop teasing."

_Fuck. She sounds so fucking hot and sexy when she is needy_, Emily thought. "You love it when I tease you," this time Emily sucked harder.

"Jesus."

Emily would have said the same thing but her mouth was rather, well, full. She trailed her hand down Naomi's body until it reached her center. She groaned at what she found. Wet and hot. She easily slipped her fingers past golden curls to enter Naomi's hot and wet center and started a slow rhythm, taking her time.

"Faster."

"No.... slow is nice... you can feel everything."

Emily loves teasing her because it makes her release more powerful when she makes Naomi beg for it. Despite never admitting it, Emily knows that Naomi likes it when she teases her like this. She looked up and she was turned on even more by the sight, Naomi writhing and moaning. _Is there anything more beautiful than that?_ She maintained her pace and the excruciatingly slow pace was making her girlfriend frustrated. She opened her eyes and Emily gasped. Naomi's orbs were so dark with desire that she almost came at the sight. She almost gave in but Emily was feeling rather naughty this morning. She wanted it to last.

For her part, Naomi was starting to tremble that she started squeezing her breasts and biting her fingers to ease the tension in her body. She was so close but Emily was not letting her come. When she felt the fingers inside her stop, she almost screamed. She looked up and glared at her girlfriend.

Emily just smiled at her. Angry Naomi is hot! She pulled her fingers back and felt Naomi clench around her fingers.

The blonde threw her head back against the pillows and almost screamed in frustration. She looked up and begged breathlessly, "Em... please!"

The redhead just shook her head and Naomi groaned deep in her throat. Once again, Emily pulled her fingers back, causing the other girl's inner walls to clamp down, in an effort to hold the fingers in place. But Emily still pulled back.

"Watch," she softly commanded. When Naomi did, Emily slipped the wet digits into her mouth and moaned at the taste. She made a show of slowly licking her fingers and the look Naomi gave her almost made Emily come. "You taste so good, baby. Do you have any idea how good you taste?"

"Probably not as good as you," she responded, eyes trained to her girlfriend's mouth.

Emily moaned at the words … and her nipples tightened even more. She pulled her shirt and panties off and kneeled at the end of the bed. She pushed the blankets aside and licked her lips at the sight. Naomi, naked, open, and wet.

"Em... please... I need you," she begged again.

"No not yet." Emily trailed her still wet fingers to her own neck, down to her chest, then to her center. Naomi's eyes trailed behind Emily's fingers and moaned when she saw it disappear inside the redhead's soaked center.

They held each other's gaze as Emily's fingers started a slow dance, teasing herself. Naomi made a move to sit up and touch the other girl but Emily shook her head.

"No... if you move I'll stop and put my clothes on."

She groaned but followed nonetheless. Emily loves it when she has total control, almost as much when Naomi is in control. She continued her ministrations and started feeling hot. Feeling herself close to the edge.

Naomi looked on. Her eyes transfixed and her mouth dry. She desperately wanted to participate but she was enjoying watching her girlfriend pleasuring herself. She once told her girlfriend this and Emily made sure to grant this fantasy any chance she can. The sight was so erotic and so sexy that Naomi tempered her own desire to enjoy the show in front of her. She licked her lips, remembering the taste of Emily. When she could no longer wait, she begged, "Come to me, Emily," her voice was hoarse with lust. "Please."

Emily could not disappoint her, she never could so she crawled towards her lying girlfriend then slowly slipped her fingers into her. Naomi bucked and her hips started moving.

"You're a fucking tease, Em," Naomi huskily said when she felt Emily's excruciatingly slow pace.

Emily didn't bother responding. Instead, she slid down Naomi's body and buried her tongue in the soaked center of her girlfriend's pulsating need. She gently then roughly nipped then flicked her engorged nub, which elicited a strained whimper from Naomi.

Naomi could not help but rock against the redhead's mouth. Once again, she tangled her fingers into Emily's hair, urging her on. She was rewarded with a tongue being plunged inside of her and she let out an almost animalistic groan. "Shit... fuck... Ems..." The redhead moaned into her, which reverberated within her and an uncontrollable surge of want broke free. A guttural moan escaped her mouth before she broke free and releasing into Emily's mouth. She convulsed and twitched as her girlfriend continued licking her and lapping all her juices, trying to prolong her pleasure. She gently tugged her hair, signaling Emily that she wants her to come up. When she did, Naomi crushed their lips together and moaned when she tasted herself. She caressed Emily's back then down her bottom, gently guiding her hips into her.

"Spread your legs a little more," Emily sexily commanded and Naomi did just that. Their sodden centers fused and there was nothing they could do but moan.

"Together, this time."

Emily looked down at her, "Now whose insatiable?"

"You... still... are," she responded with difficulty as Emily grinded into her.

Emily was practically panting and gasping at this point, invoking her girlfriend's name and praising her as Naomi's mouth nipped her neck.

"God... I am... close...," Emily shuddered as she continued riding and grinding into the blonde.

Their movements became frantic, impatient for release and when Emily was about to, she was flipped over, ending on the bottom, Naomi topping her. She was about to complain when Naomi slipped down to her center and paid homage to her sacred chamber. "I thought... you said... together...," she asked breathlessly.

The blonde stopped licking and spoke against her, "I want you in my mouth."

_Damn her and her skillful tongue!_ Emily was writhing and moaning and she was feeling the start of her orgasm. When she almost slipped over the edge, the other girl changed tactics and granted her long languid strokes instead.

"Naomi...," now she was the one begging. _Fuck her!_

The blonde looked up and smirked, "I want this meal to last, Em... I want you come hard for me." Then she disappeared again.

Emily felt fingers slipping into her and tongue circling her hard nub of nerves. Naomi continued sucking and licking and timed it with the languid exploration of her fingers. She twisted and turned them inside Emily and when she sucked her clit one more time, the redhead came.

The redhead convulsed and slowly came down from her high but Naomi was relentless, she continued licking, bringing Emily to another orgasm before she slumped down on the bed.

Naomi dropped sweet kisses on her way up and concluded her journey with a deep and lingering kiss before pulling Emily in to her warm embrace.

"I request a wake up like this every morning."

Naomi laughed, "I think that can be arranged."

Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Naomi bounded down the stairs twenty minutes later; Emily fell asleep after their morning workout. Which worked for her since she wanted to prepare her love some breakfast, in bed, preferably.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Katie with Panda and Effy. It had become a habit, both girls would drop by for breakfast then they all go to college together.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Naomi!" Panda enthusiastically greeted.

"Morning, Campbell. You look exhausted," Effy observed with a smirk.

Naomi just winked at her then pulled out the bread, honey, and marmite from the cupboard.

Effy understood, "Nice... good way to start the day."

Katie frowned, missing the knowing look between Naomi and Effy, "What?"

"Shagging your sister," Effy informed her.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Katie dropped the spoon in her bowl of cereal, her stomach churned at the images of Naomi shagging her sister.

"Like I said, get used to it."

"I am Effy! But I don't need to hear it, she is still my sister, you know."

"Hear what?" Panda asked innocently.

"Naomi and Emily doing the monkey."

"Whizzer, that's cool. I would like to hear it. I wanna learn so that when Thomas and I surf and turf I know what to do."

"I'll teach you, Pandora. Ems and Naomi won't be able to teach you a thing."

"Why the hell not?" Emily asked as she entered the room. She smiled and made her way to Naomi, wrapping her arms around her from behind and squeezing her tightly. The redhead then laid her head on her girlfriend's back, content to just hold her.

Naomi was humming softly while fixing Emily's sandwich. "You were supposed to be still in bed."

"I missed you," she placed a kiss between Naomi's shoulder blades. The blonde shivered and slowly turned around.

They just stood there and gave each other loving looks. Naomi leaned down and kissed Emily, "Good morning."

"Yes, good morning indeed," Emily deepened the kiss and after a few seconds they both got hit by a biscuit.

"Fucking hell, Ef!"

"It wasn't me!"

Emily looked at the three girls and knew exactly who threw the biscuit. "Problem, Katie?"

"I'm eating. So don't subject me to your mooning and kissing, alright."

"But why oh why would I not do this," Emily made a show of pulling Naomi close, who just laughed. "This is what we do each morning.... sometimes more."

"Unfortunately, she is telling the truth."

"Yeah, once we walked in on them doing the monkey on this table. Naomi was on top of Emily and she was..."

"Panda!" The girls shouted, except Effy.

"What it's true, Emily even had her hand on..."

Effy cut her off this time, "I think we get it, Pandora."

Panda nodded and happily returned to her cereal. Effy chanced a look at Katie, who was grimacing. "Alright, Katie?"

"This table?" the other twin asked, Effy just nodded. Emily laughed, knowing that her twin is probably being disturbed with inappropriate images on her mind.

"Oh god, I don't think I can ever look at this table again." She stood up but Naomi pushed her back to her seat, gently.

"Sit down, Katie. We'll behave, I promise. Let's just have breakfast like normal people do."

Katie looked around, and laughed. "We are not normal people."

"Agreed," Effy, well, agreed.

Breakfast progressed smoothly as the girls talked about their plans that day. Effy would bait Katie with inappropriate remarks and she would receive a cereal on the face or forehead. One of it ended up in Panda's bowl, who just said, "Thanks Katie."

Emily looked at Naomi when she felt a hand slid under her robe. Naomi continued looking at Panda, listening to her go on about Thomas. But the redhead could see the smirk in her face. _Two can play this game, _she thought. She uncrossed her legs and opened them, giving Naomi wider access. The blonde felt her center flood at the thought of Emily spreading her legs for her. She slowly allowed her hand to inch up higher and expected to come in contact with her underwear at some point but she didn't. Then it dawned on her that her sexy and tease of a girlfriend was not wearing anything underneath. Naomi gasped at the image and Emily sweetly asked if she was okay. _Fucking tease!_

Naomi looked up to see Effy smirking knowingly at her while Katie eyed her suspiciously. Panda was busy segregating her Froot Loops. She waited for them to continue eating before she resumed her handwork. She glanced at Emily and waited for her to bite her sandwich. The moment the redhead did, Naomi touched her center, causing Emily to jump in her seat, startling everyone on the table.

Katie looked at both of them, "I don't wanna know whatever is happening under this table."

Panda perked up, "Is there something under the table?" the girl then quickly disappeared and looked. Good thing both girls were quick and all Panda saw were feet. "There is nothing in there... Em, why is your face pink?"

Effy laughed, "Yeah, Em, why is your face pink?"

"Oh shut up, why don't you ask Naomi."

At that moment, Rob Fitch entered, "Dad!" both Emily and Katie jumped up and hugged their father.

"Hiya girls, the front door was open so I came in. Wanted to see how you guys were. So, what's happening?"

"Oh, we were about to ask Naomi what she did to make Emily's face pink," Panda provided innocently.

This time, Naomi turned beet red. She stood up and muttered about needing to be ready for college and hastily excused herself, Emily following in her wake.

Rob looked at Katie questioningly.

"You don't wanna know, dad."

"Hmm mmm," Effy agreed.

Unfortunately, Panda, didn't, "But we were just talking about them doing the monkey..."

"Panda!" Both Katie and Effy shouted at the same time, and Panda resumed segregating her Froot Loops.

**Don't forget your reviews/comments on the way out... sorry for any errors...**


	4. Chapter 4 Unconditional Support, Sort Of

**Chapter 4 – Unconditional Support, Sort Of**

"Katie?"

Katie looked up at the sound of her name. She quickly wiped her eyes before Effy could come closer.

"Are you alright?"

"Ecstatic," she sarcastically responded.

Effy looked at her momentarily then sat beside her in the doorstep. "I have keys to the house, you don't need to cry. I can let you in," the other girl commented in a deadpan tone.

Katie could not help but smile, at least Effy was not pushy.

"I have a set."

Effy just nodded. They just sat there, not saying anything. Effy offered her a smoke and when Katie saw it, she burst into tears.

"Oh fucking hell! It's just a cigarette!"

But Katie continued crying and the other girl looked unsure with what to do. She pondered for a second then decided to wrap her arms around Katie. "I won't offer you a smoke ever again. I promise. Just stop crying will you, before the neighbors start thinking that I'm harassing you or something." She continued rubbing Katie's back until the other girl calmed down.

"I wish I can say no to the cigarette because I wanna be healthy but it seems no use anymore."

Effy frowned, sending Katie a questioning glance

"Icanthavekids," Katie said quickly, confusing Effy.

"Huh?"

Katie handed her a piece of paper. Effy unfolded it and read a diagnostic finding from Bristol & Avon Health Center. After reading a few lines, she understood. She wordlessly handed the paper back to Katie and just looked ahead.

"I am not good with this, you know." She looked at Katie who just frowned, "This," she gestured between her and Katie.

"Talking to me? Well, no shit. Talking to each other has never been our strongest suit."

Effy sighed, "I meant being supportive. I always say the wrong things at the right time or something like that." Katie just nodded. "Emily's good at this."

"I know," Katie agreed.

"I can be your Emily, you know. For now. She told me that letting the person talk, and listening without offering advice or interrupting is enough. That's why I know she would make a good counselor one day."

Katie was touched by Effy's heartfelt and genuine support that she inexplicably burst into tears, once again. Effy looked stricken and was thankful to see Naomi coming up the steps. "It wasn't me. I promise!" She defended before the blonde could ask or accuse her.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"Thanks guys," Katie's tone was grateful. She was tucked safely under the blanket in Naomi's and Emily's bed. Both Effy and Naomi were lying with her. After given the low down, and a string of defensive "I didn't make her cry" comments from Effy, Naomi suggested they went inside.

"Sorry, Katie."

"Don't worry Ef, I actually cried because you were supportive."

Effy leaned up a little and frowned, "Why would my being supportive make you cry?"

"Because she was touched, Ef," Naomi clarified.

"So, all Emily does when she is working in the Support Center is making people cry?" she asked incredulously.

The blonde's eyes narrowed then she sat up, "Are you implying that my girlfriend makes people cry?"

"Ah no… not what I was implying… just saying…"

Naomi laughed, "I'm kidding! Geez, lighten up Ef."

This time, Effy narrowed her eyes at Naomi. "Bitch."

"Right back atcha!"

Katie cleared her throat. "Um… me… grieving… need support."

Both girls stopped bickering and reclined back down, both muttering "sorry" at the same time.

"So, Naomi, this is like a lesbian dream come true for you, right? Two girls in bed with you."

Katie wanted to smack Effy but decided some levity would be nice and decided to get in with the joke. "Yeah, Campbell. Two beautiful hot girls in bed with you."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Hardly. Now, Emily in bed and naked, that is a dream come true for me."

Katie groaned and Effy just laughed.

"What's the matter Fitch? Can dish but can't take?"

"No, I just don't want images of my sister naked and you doing god knows what to her!"

"You know what exactly I'm doing to her, Katie."

"Stop, please!" the girl begged.

"Why… this conversation is getting interesting…"

"And on that note, we should stop." Effy intervened, "While this is fun, I feel that we are entering into the TMI portion."

Katie looked over at Effy, "You were the one who started this."

"And I'm sorry, I don't think sometimes."

"You don't say."

"Let's just rest guys," Naomi interrupted before they start bickering again.

Katie agreed, then she remembered something. "If somebody starts talking about sex and my sister in the same sentence, I'll scream bloody murder."

"What if I start humping your leg?" That was Effy, not Naomi.

"What?!" Katie screeched. Effy and Naomi just laughed. "Very funny, Stonem!"

"Asking Naomi not to talk about Emily and sex is like asking the sun not to shine, impossible."

"Just try, Campbell. Okay," Katie begged again.

"The way she is all over Emily, it's a wonder why your sister hasn't gotten knocked up yet." Effy laughed at her own joke and then realized what she said. She looked over at Katie whose eyes started to water. "Oh shit, foot in my mouth again! Sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to mention kids and being pregnant. I swear I didn't. It's not like she could actually get Em pregnant." She rubbed Katie's arms then started to prat off, again, without thinking. "At least, if Emily gets pregnant. It would still be like your kid."

Naomi laughed and looked at Effy with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "Not helping, Ef."

"I'm trying!"

"Try a little less!"

"You guys talked about this anyway. You even have names already for your unborn children." Effy pointed out.

At hearing this, Katie asked with a sob, "you have?" while looking at Naomi.

"Yeah."

"Can you name one after me," Katie asked with puppy sad eyes.

"Sure, if you like we can even name our eldest Katherine Elizabeth," Naomi joked.

Effy's eyes lit up at the possibility while Katie looked almost ready to gag.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Emily gasped at the sight. The books she was carrying ended up on the floor. Naomi looked up and smiled at her but frowned when she saw the confusion on her girlfriend's eyes. Then she realized how it must look like.

"Um, Nai. You do realize that's not me, right?" she indicated towards her slumbering twin in the bed.

Naomi laughed, the situation is funny after all. She looked over at the other side of the bed and saw that it was empty. Effy must have left, _Traitor!_

"Of course baby. I mean the curve of her breast was a dead giveaway." She felt Katie smack her on the head and she just rubbed the spot. She held her hands out for Emily to take and sincerely said, "Your sister needs you."

Five minutes later, Effy came back bearing a glass of water and saw Emily holding Katie who was softly crying. "Sorry, went to get a drink. Thought should bring back for her too."

Naomi just nodded and both girls sat by the bed, offering quiet support.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Jenna turned around from opening the door to see a young man smiling at her.

"I'm JJ. Jonah Jeremiah Jones. I'm a friend of Emily's.. and Naomi's… oh and Effy and Panda, too." He innocently informed with a sweet smile.

"Oh JJ, yes I remember you."

"I'm supposed to be meeting the girls later. We usually meet on Fridays. Because Naomi and Emily does not like to go out on Saturdays. Naomi said Saturday is her Emily time and she is usually grumpy when we interrupt her Saturday. Once, she threw a soda can at me and Effy when we showed up here without telling them. She was a bit busy in the couch, with Emily, without their clothes on, actually I think they were on the floor, without clothes too, I might add."

"What?!"

"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Fitch. The can missed me and Effy. It actually hit Panda who was behind us." JJ continued rambling and Jenna invited him in. In an effort to relax him as well as to prevent the boy from divulging anymore details about her daughter's sex life. _Why does everyone assume I wanna hear about it._

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitch." JJ said when they were already inside.

"Your welcome, JJ. Would you like something to drink?" Jenna offered, ever the gracious hostess, even not in her own house.

"Oh no, it's okay. I will wait for them upstairs. Naomi bought me several Scaletrix models and its upstairs. I usually assemble them when I am waiting for the girls to get ready. So, I'll just go up. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fitch."

"You too, JJ." She watched the boy take the stairs and just shook her head at his peculiar ways.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"Oh my giddy giddy giddy aunt!" JJ said with a slightly raised voice. The first sight he saw when he entered the room was Effy and Katie on the bed. Then on the couch at the corner of the room, Naomi and Emily locked in a rather heated making out session. It was all too much for JJ that he started rambling, quite loudly.

Naomi, whose hands was busy going to town underneath Emily's blouse first heard the noise. It snapped the blonde from her desire-filled haze. She quickly pulled her hands out and Emily groaned. When the redhead's eyes opened, she saw JJ, eyes almost bulging out, darting from the bed then to the couch. Both girls stood up and tried calming JJ, who was currently in the middle of an explicit ramble.

"JJ, you're getting locked on, relax."

"Girls, kissing, groping, breasts……"

"JJ, snap out of it."

The commotion awakened Katie and Effy.

"What's going on?"

"JJ's getting locked on."

"What caused that?" Katie asked and both girls blushed and looked down. "Don't even answer that," Katie frowned, "How do you guys usually calm him down."

"Show him your tits, Katie." Effy suggested in a nonchalant tone.

"Excuse me!?"

"Yeah, Katie, show him."

"No! I am not showing him my tits!"

"It's the only way, unless you want him to touch it as well, which will work faster."

"I am not showing it to him, much less let him touch them."

JJ was starting to get antsy at the images running in his mind, he almost looked as if he was hyperventilating.

"It's for a good cause, Katie."

"Well, why don't you guys do it then."

"We have done it already, he has seen it all so it does not work as well as the first time we all did it. It's time for you to contribute to JJ's well-being." Emily reasoned.

Katie was about to protest, when Naomi shouted.

"Bloody hell, Katie. Just show your fucking tits!"

A loud gasp interrupted them. In the doorway stood Jenna Fitch, eyes wild with fury, narrowed at Naomi's.

Naomi cringed, "Aw fuck!" she instinctively moved behind Emily. JJ, thankfully, calmed down and just looked around, feeling the air thicken.

"You disgraceful young woman… you should be ashamed at yourself… it's not enough that you have Emily but now you want Katie's breasts as well."

With the exception of Naomi and JJ, the other occupants of the room laughed. Jenna whipped her head around, staring at them and they all quickly smothered their laughter.

Emily, on the other hand, found it hard to keep her laughter down. The scene itself was absurd and funny.

"Em, you are not helping," Naomi whispered behind her but Emily didn't stop laughing.

"This is not funny, Emily. This is whom you have decided to spend your life with. Someone who is not content with …" Jenna looked towards her daughter's chest.

"My breasts…," Emily supplied with a laugh.

"Now she needs…." Jenna, this time, looked towards Katie's breast, who cringed.

"My sister's breasts as well…" Emily, ever the helpful one, finished for her mother, again.

"I assure you Jenna. Emily's breasts are more than enough for me. They are round and supple and just the right size for my hands and mou…," her voice trailed off when she realized what she was about to say.

"Now, you're not helping," Emily sweetly admonished her girlfriend.

Katie and Effy could not help it this time and ended up rolling on the bed, laughing. JJ's eyes were blinking rapidly, all the talk of breasts was getting him over stimulated again.

Emily looked at her mother, seething with anger, and decided to intervene, appropriately this time.

"Mum, relax. We're not having an orgy or anything, okay. JJ gets locked on and showing him my… or our… breasts relaxes him." Jenna narrowed her eyes at the boy, who cowered with fear. "But JJ's harmless. He's just a friend, our friend, okay. He's a virgin and he has not slept with any of us or touched any of our breasts, okay. So just chillax!"

Jenna relaxed but her eyes were still narrow. She looked at Naomi, "I have my eyes on you," she threatened.

"Mum, stop it will you. Stop threatening my girlfriend and get your eyes off her. I am half convinced that you are actually checking her out and not threatening her."

"Aaaarrgh," her mother screamed and left the room.

The redhead looked at the laughing figures on the bed and watched as Naomi threw the cushions at them, "Stop it! It's not funny."

"Oh it is... Miss 'Emily's breasts are enough for me'," Effy pointed out in between laughter. Katie followed.

"Yeah, Campbell. If you're trying to get into my mother's good side, talking about Emily's breasts is not the best way… neither is talking about mine…," Katie teased.

"That is it, you two will get it," she jumped on the bed and started hitting them with the pillows.

JJ followed, screaming "pillow fight!"

After a few seconds…

"JJ, get your hands off my tits!"

"Stop touching my boobs!"

"That's my breast!"

…… the three girls complained.

Emily, who was standing at the side, contemplated whether to join in on the fun or not. The idea of grabbing her girlfriend's breasts sounds fun but decided against it. She might end up grabbing Katie's instead, she cringed at the thought. She was about to admonish JJ for groping her girlfriend when James walked in, having heard of the noise.

"Cool, wrestling!" he jumped and went straight for Effy's breasts, he earned it after all. But before he could, Emily grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him off the bed.

"Don't even think about it, James."

"But… she promised," he reasoned.

Effy rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever, let's get this done and over with." She stood up, took James hands and placed both of it on her breasts. "There… now squeeze them."

James need not be told twice. Before he could squeeze again, they heard a thud and they all saw JJ on the floor, passed out.

"Great, Effy. You have finally managed to knock him out with over stimulation."

_**As usual, don't forget your comments on the way out. Apologies for the errors..**_


	5. Chapter 5 Friendly Advice

Communal Living

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Rating: R/M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: A (teeny tiny) bit AU. Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi's house. Nope, Naomi didn't cheat (there's enough fics about that already), Emily moved out from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch family moving in with Naomi and Emily would be hilarious.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of E4.. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

**Note:** I am still presenting each of the gang since they would be instrumental in the coming chapters. The whole communal living parts/antics will come... I promise... hope this chapter won't disappoint.

I apologize for any errors

**Chapter 5: Friendly Advice**

When the lunch bell rang, Naomi instantly stood and picked up her oversized bag. She didn't even bother to listen to the teacher's last few words. _Fucking boring tosser!, _she thought. She spent the better part of her two classes daydreaming. About Emily... naked... in bed... writhing… and moaning…. She has received several questioning glances in class. She probably moaned while imagining Emily. She grinned once again when an image of a naked Emily flashed on her mind.

She quickened her steps towards the picnic tables, eager to be reunited with her girlfriend. When she reached the table, she frowned at the look on her girlfriend's face. A look that the clearly said _rescue me!_

She looked at the other occupants of the table. Katie's sporting a disgusted look, Effy's smirking, Cook smiling proudly, Freddie looking longingly at Effy, Panda was frowning, JJ's looking interested, and Emily... well her baby looks terrified. _What the hell! _

She sat beside her girl and rubbed her back, Emily just snuggled to her side and hid her face on the blonde's neck. "What is going on?" she looked around the table. Emily didn't look up and just simply pointed at Cook. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. "What the hell did you do?!," she asked venomously.

"Naomikins, chillax... I was just being informative."

"You're being a fucking cunt, that's what you are!" Katie spat.

"Well, JJ asked," Cook defended.

The blonde looked at the boy in question who cringed under her intense stare. She looked at Effy, "Well?"

"JJ fell in love," Effy smirked.

Naomi frowned, "Huh?"

"He finally found the girl of his dreams and asked us for advice... you know tips on what to do on the first date...."

"Yeah... and then Cook and Freddie arrived and Freddie was giving tips about romance then Cook was giving tips about sex... but then he became naughty and started telling JJ how to do the monkey with the girl... and he was talking about pussies... and breasts... and lips," Panda breathed deeply and looked at JJ, "why did Cookie suggest you stroke her pussy... does Lara have a cat?"

This sent the table into uncontrollable fits of laughter, even Emily was softly laughing.

"No Panda, Cook was not referring to Lara's cat," Effy clarified.

The girl frowned, "Then what did you mean Cookie?" Panda looked at Cook.

"It's that sweet spot between your legs, Panda Pop," Cook finished her statement with a wiggle of his tongue.

Katie groaned and smacked him hard at the back of his head.

"Ouch... come on Katiekins... these tongue have been to a thousand places and brought countless girls to unimaginable heights!"

"Make him stop, please," Emily begged Naomi, her voice muffled against her neck. It tickled Naomi and sent shivers down her spine. She resisted the urge to kiss the redhead, knowing it will only add fuel to the conversation.

"....I mean you should hear the girls when I..." before Cook could finish, Naomi kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch... what the hell!" Freddie yelped.

"Oh sorry Freddie," Naomi apologized, not sounding a bit apologetic. "Let me try again," she aimed a little more to the side then let go another kick. She must have calibrated her kick wrong since Cook stood up clutching his crotch. She mentally did a happy dance. _What a pussy! _Naomi thought he deserved it after terrorizing the group with explicit details of his depravedness.

"Fucking hell!" Cook did a little dance, trying to ease the pain.

"You just kicked Cook's golden goods!" JJ commented, looking at Naomi with amazement.

"Serves him right…. and those are not golden."

Emily gave her butterfly kisses, "You're my hero." She just tightened her hold on the girl

"Geez, Naomikins... You could have destroyed the dreams of the girls in Bristol," Cook informed cockily.

"What... their dreams of contracting STDs? Well... in that case I have successfully accomplished my good deed for the day."

"Hey, this," Cook pointed to his crotch, "and this," he then waggled her tongue, to the disgust of everyone, "are heaven sent."

"Oh please... everyone knows where it's been... and I'm pretty much sure that those two appendages have dipped into half of the women in Roundview... no offense, Ef."

"None taken," Effy just winked, which caused Freddie to frown.

"And please stop subjecting us to the details of your sex life. Not every one wants to hear it."

Panda, Katie, and Emily nodded. Effy just smirked. Cook was about to speak up again when Naomi cut him.

"You are still near enough Cook that I can still kick you..." she threatened. It effectively shut him up. He made a move to sit down but Naomi "tsk tsk" and shook her head, "Better not try Cook, my foot might slip again."

"Ha ha funny, blondie," Cook just laughed but decided against sitting back down. He opted to sit on the next table, which was near enough to the other table.

Emily was still hiding in Naomi's neck, "It's okay baby, the big bad monster is gone." She rubbed her girlfriend's back while still glaring at Cook.

"Come on, Blondie. You already kicked my cock... no need to glare at me."

"Well I will kick you again if you ever pull this stunt again. You almost effectively suspended my sex life for the rest of the week! Look at the state of her," she indicated towards Emily who was still wearing a look of disgust.

"Ha... you never know I might have inspired Red over there."

Naomi glared at him once again, and Cook instinctively covered his crotch.

"Let's stop talking about this, please!" Katie pleaded.

"But what do I do?" JJ asked once again, "I am having a date this weekend and I don't wanna fuck it up. Lara might think I'm a twat. A mental basket twat."

"You're not a mental basket, JJ," Panda sweetly told him, "you are just different, like me. Like all of us."

"No, I am weird but you guys are not."

"Oh we are weirdos in our own way, JJ. Trust me, we are not normal," Effy assured him and everyone agreed.

"But..."

"But no, JJ. Listen... Cook is a delinquent drug dealer slash whore...," Cook nodded and winked.

"....Katie's a bitch," who just rolled her eyes.

"... Effy's has this mysterious thing going on..."

"... and I'm gay..." Emily interrupted, "and don't even get me started with Naomi's name..."

Naomi laughed, ".. yeah and I have a hippie mother who likes to let random naked people stay in her house..."

"... and I'm a virgin, well technically I am and I still don't know how to give a blow job..." Panda offered.

"... and Freddie...." Naomi frowned, trying to find a word to describe the boy, who waited expectantly, ".... um Freddie is ..... umm..... Freddie... is fucking boring!"

Emily laughed while Effy subtly agreed. Freddie just shrugged his shoulders.

"... individually, we are all fucked up.... but together we are monumentally fucked up... that's why nobody tries to sit with us..."

"What about Thommo?" Panda asked.

"He's too honorable... that is not normal in my book." Naomi looked at JJ, who seemed convinced about their collective weirdness, "So relax... okay... she will like you."

"Just be yourself...."

"Yeah... be honest with her...."

"Bring her flowers..."

"Take her to a nice pub...or cafe...."

"Treat her nice, mate..."

"And fuck her good and proper... missionary style, if you can GayJ..." Cook finished. Everyone looked at him and when he saw Naomi's foot twitch, he ran before he could be kicked.

"Cook, wait up..." Freddie ran after him.

"Ugh… he is so gross…" Katie pointed out. "You can't even find a decent bloke to shag around Bristol anymore… they're either schmucks or pussies in the sack."

Emily's raised her brows and Panda frowned at the sound of the word pussy again. JJ just blinked rapidly.

"Of course you would think they are pussies, Katie. After all, you wear the trousers in your relationships," Naomi smirked.

"I do not… I don't even wear them!"

"That was a figure of speech, Katie."

"Yeah, what Naomi was trying to say was…."

"I know what she meant, JJ."

"Oh sorry."

Katie turned back to Naomi, "And what were you trying to imply?"

Effy, Emily, JJ, and Panda were watching the two girls like a tennis match.

"That you have a cock between your legs… albeit imaginary but it's there."

"I don't hide those in between my legs, Campbell. I think I know myself enough to know what's between them," Katie huffed.

"Oh me too… and if you and Em are really identical as you both claim, then I know exactly how it looks like," the blonde winked.

The twins groaned.

"Baby, stop imagining Katie's lower body parts, please," Emily begged.

"I'm not babe.... yours is the only one I'm imagining...."

"If you're implying that I'm a dominatrix bitch who likes to control her men...."

Naomi just raised her brows, challenging the other girl.

".... well then... you're right," Katie finished cockily.

"Good on yah!" Effy cheered her on.

"Well then, you and Em are no doubt twins," Naomi let the implication of her words hang.

Katie, for the nth time that day, groaned. Panda on the other hand looked really lost. "Of course they are twins Naomi. Look at them, they look the same."

"In more ways than one," the blonde pointed out with a smirk.

"Quit while you're ahead, Campbell. Like I said I don't wanna be privy to the details of your sex life."

"I wasn't offering details. I am merely pointing out that you and Em does have a lot in common."

"What... our imaginary dicks?" Katie sarcastically asked.

"Oh but unlike yours, Em's dick is not imaginary and she has the advantage of being able to put it on and take it off whenever she wants," Naomi bragged with a cocky smirk.

Effy laughed and looked towards Emily's crotch, Panda and JJ followed suit. The redhead wagged her finger at them. "Look away guys and stop perving!" Emily admonished.

Katie grimaced. "I so don't need to hear any of this... Fuck! What's next? you're gonna tell me Em wears the trousers in your relationship as well?"

"Who says she even wears them.... or anything there?" Naomi winked at her girlfriend, "Those pesky things just delay the inevitable."

Katie's jaw fell. "Jesus fucking Christ! You guys really do fuck like bunnies , don't you?!" she exclaimed. "I swear! How often do you two shag in a day?!"

Beside her, Effy just shrugged. After walking on them countless of time, hearing about it was not so bad anymore.

"Let's just say, Katie, that your sister puts the Energizer Bunny to shame," she replied; wiggling her eyebrows at the girl.

"Besides..." Emily interrupted, "we are great believers of being healthy and you know what they say "a shag a day keeps the doctor away," she smirked. "And since Naomi is a huge advocate of wellness... she makes sure we do it... several times... every day." The redhead declared with a satisfied smile plastered in her face.

Katie frowned, unsure when it had become her routine to receive a daily serving of her sister's sex life. "Fucking hell!... now those images are ingrained in my mind! Thank you so fucking much!"

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"Shit... Nai.... We're gonna be late.... I have to....," the words died on her throat when she felt Naomi claim her mouth, tongue easily slipping and tangling with hers. She moaned, low in her throat, and this only spurred her girlfriend.

They were in one of the restrooms, inside the cubicle. Making the most of the last few minutes of their free period.

Naomi moved her body even closer against Emily and felt the girl grab her hair, tugging her head down. She crushed their lips once again and the redhead plundered her mouth like a pirate seeking a lost treasure. She felt hands slipping inside her skirt and tracing the skin beneath it. She separated her lips from the girl and gasped for air. But Emily was relentless, kissing her again and forcefully plunging her tongue in. She didn't resist. Who would? Certainly not Naomi. Not when her girlfriend had leeched her grabby hands and naughty fingers in the V of her legs.

Emily let loose a husky sound, one dripping with desire and arousal, when she felt wetness when her hand reached its destination. She was about to slip into the blonde's wet opening when the door opened and they heard familiar voices. The redhead froze, her eyes wide with fear.

Naomi took this as an opportunity to gain the upper hand and used Emily's momentary hesitation to tip the scales to her favor. She plucked the girl's hands from her skirt and used it to signal Emily to stay quiet. She slowly sucked each digit while holding Emily's eyes. The eyes turned a darker shade but the body remained stiff.

"_Fucking hell!"_ they heard one of the arrivals say and the blonde could not help but smile at the look on Emily's face. _"Why does this always happen!?"_

"_I told you get used to it, Katie," _the other person responded.

Katie and Effy_. _Naomi smirked. The two had become their official "cockblockers", always arriving in the most inopportune times.

Katie carried on complaining how Naomi and Emily keeps subjecting her to their sex life while Effy responded with a patronizing "hmm" here and there. The blonde looked at her girl and bit her lip, she knew she was gonna pay for this later. Her conscience was poking at her, reminding her that teasing Emily this way, in this situation, isn't very nice

Too bad Naomi was not nice. She just likes to stir the pot a little. Sometimes, a lot. Emily once told her she was born a troublemaker.

_Maybe its time I prove her right. _She smirked again. _Time to stir the pot._ Naomi thought.

She reached down and bunched up Emily's skirt, thanking all the gods she could remember that made her girl don a skirt today. She slipped her hands behind her back and cupped the shapely and delicious rear. The redhead's eyes widened, silently begging her not to do anything that would alert her sister and Effy of their presence.

Emily tried to capture the grabby hands that were currently roaming over her body. She shuddered as lips found the pulse point in her throat and was finding it very difficult to stay quiet.

Naomi grinned at her discomfort and unceremoniously pushed the girl's shirt and bra up over her breasts. She bent down and bathed the precious jewels with her tongue. She sucked, licked then soothed each one. She eventually tugged one nipple, then the other, pinching and rolling the stiff, dark tips.

Emily swallowed convulsively, unable to do more than clutch at the wall and use her other hand to cover her mouth. Then she thought, _two can play this game. _She subtly slid her knee between Naomi's legs, bumping upward. The blonde swallowed her gasp as a flash of desire surged from her core to the tips of her toes. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, praying for self-control.

The redhead grinned at Naomi's reaction. She leaned in and breathed heavily while whispering in an almost inaudible voice into the other girl's ear. "If I have to be quiet then you should be, too," she punctuated her remark with another bump of her knee upward, connecting with Naomi's damp center.

"_If you'll be living with them Katie, then be ready with the possibility of walking in on them and finding them in compromising situations."_

"_Please, once was enough. The images will definitely last a lifetime…. How do you do it? I bet you've been subjected to it more times than you can count."_

"_When you've actually seen them action and been forced to listen to them having sex, you actually become completely desensitized to it…. Oh the stories I could tell you Katie… it would make you proud of your baby sister…."_

"_Don't please…"_

Back in the cubicle, Emily was trying her hardest not to make any noise. She had resorted to biting then sucking her fingers to keep herself from screaming while Naomi's mouth continued its onslaught on her heaving breasts.

When Naomi was done feeding on her girlfriend's breasts, she went on to seek a more fruitful destination. Her hands moved downward, quietly pulling Emily's skirts and panties to her ankles then took one leg off. She gently guided that leg to rest on the edge of the toilet seat. Then she kneeled down.

Emily trembled in anticipation of what was about to happen. She knew it was crazy but how was she supposed to argue when her girlfriend was breathing in the center of her legs. She was wide open for Naomi to take but the blonde was teasing her.

Naomi breathed deeply and licked her lips when she smelled the rich and musky scent of Emily's need. She blew the spot and felt the girl convulse. She dove in and began to feast. She buried her face and allowed her hungry mouth, lips, and tongue free rein over Emily's slick lips. She resisted the urge to moan as she tasted the wet warmth of Emily's desire. She plunged her tongue deep into the dripping center and let her tongue stoke the inner walls, gently diving in and out and driving the redhead crazy.

Above her, Emily was helpless against the pleasurable onslaught currently running through her frame but she managed to quell the moans that were threatening to spill over her mouth.

The girls outside the cubicle became audible to Emily's ears again.

"_I mean it's almost like listening to my parents talk about their sex life or actually walking in on them, you know."_

Effy just laughed at Katie's words.

At the mention of Emily's parents, the redhead stiffened. The very thought of her parents having sex was enough to pour ice cold water on her raging libido. She was about to push Naomi away from her but felt her desire return when she felt the blonde suck on her bundle of nerves. And at that point, everything else disappeared and all Emily knew was her girlfriend bringing her to unimaginable heights. Naomi's tongue was bringing her beyond reason that she forgot where she was and Emily was unable to prevent her mouth from releasing a helpless and strangled moan.

Naomi looked up, contemplating whether to keep up their pretense or not. Emily made the decision for her when the girl frantically grabbed her head and pushed it back into her aching center. And the blonde wasted no time and furiously licked and sucked Emily. At her current state, it only took Naomi a few stroke of her tongue and Emily violently came against her mouth.

This time, Emily released all the sounds she'd been keeping and let out a loud, "Oh God Nai…." when her orgasm ripped through her entire frame.

The room became still; the two girls' harsh and heavy breathing became apparent to listening ears. The moment Emily came down from her high, she stiffened when she realized what she had done. She frantically pulled up her panties and skirt and looked helplessly at her girlfriend, who was currently sporting a triumphant and proud smile.

Emily gritted her teeth and made sure she didn't make any more sounds. She hoped that Katie and Effy would take it as a hint and leave.

"Don't even try to pretend you're not there, Emily!" she heard Katie's wild and loud voice.

Naomi made a move to open the cubicle and Emily violently shook her head. The blonde just winked and pulled the girl towards her. "I'll protect you."

They were welcomed with a scowling Katie and a smirking Effy.

"Great girls… I must say that was a record… even for you two."

Katie whipped her head towards her, "You knew?"

Effy just nodded. "I recognized Emily's almost inaudible moan."

"You knew and you just stood there carrying on with our conversation? You're a freak!"

"Yup… a desensitized freak." She winked at Emily whose face appears darker than the shade of her hair.

Naomi, on the other hand, was more subtle. She nonchalantly walked up the sink and Katie quickly stepped on the side. The blonde just laughed. She washed her hands and tore a paper from the roll. She then winked at Katie while wiping her mouth.

Katie grimaced while Effy nudged Emily, "Your skirt is a bit twisted."

If it was possible, Emily's face turned even a darker shade of red.

"You two are unbelievable. Do you two _ever_ come up for air?!" Katie barked.

"Not if we can help it," Naomi quipped; "Besides, have you seen your sister Katie…. Coz if you would be in my shoes then you'd probably be wasting a good lipstick every time you're near her." Naomi responded with a low and silky voice, all the while using a tube of lipstick on her lips.

"I see her, Naomi. Not just the way you see her."

"Thank God for that! Our lives are weird enough for that to…."

"Stop, don't say it, I get it." Katie looked at her twin, who was idly twisting the edge of her blouse, looking anywhere but at her. She walked up to her and sweetly rubbed her twin's arm, "It's okay, Ems."

Emily just looked at her, unsure.

"It is, Em. Just a bit traumatized, you know from hearing you grunt and moan…. "

"Oh god!" Emily just buried her head in Naomi's neck. "This is embarrassing…"

"You don't say… just don't do it around me again, mmmkay."

"We can't promise that," Naomi reminded her with a smile.

"Hey, no problem . . ." Katie replied; raising her hands in surrender. "You can shag all you want, just as long as I don't have to _see_ and _hear _it!... I mean . . . she's my sister and all . . ."

"What's the matter Katie, you're afraid it might look good you'll wanna try a little for yourself . . ." Effy teased.

"Erm think again, Stonem," Katie retorted; brushing the girl off with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, come on . . . you know there's always been this unexplainable tension between us . . ." Effy joked while wiggling her eyebrows devilishly.

Naomi and Emily giggled and eventually burst into laughter as they saw the expression on Katie's face. A mixture of embarrassment and surprise with a hint of intrigue.

Naomi cleared her throat and choked back her laughter. She locked eyes with Emily, eyes full of mischief, then shifted it to Katie. "Care to take a walk on the _wild_ side, Katie?" she teased with a wink. "I'm sure Effy would be more than willing to walk with you."

The girl in question winked roguishly at Katie and sexily sauntered towards her. "So what do you think, Fitch? You up for it?" Effy challenged her.

"No thanks. . . Me, cock cruncher all the way… I do not speak the vagina monologues," Katie smirked.

"Well, you know where to find me," Effy turned to leave. "No point fighting against it, Katie. You'll come to me… come for me," she teased one more time before disappearing.

Katie looked at her sister and Naomi. "She is kidding, right?"

"Only time will tell, Fitch. Only time will tell." With that, Naomi pulled her girlfriend towards the door, whispering sweet nothing to her as they walked away.

Katie turned to look at herself in the mirror and wiped the imaginary line of sweat on her forehead. She started feeling rather faint with the images running on her mind.

**_Reviews and comments will be greatly appreciated._**


	6. Chapter 6 In Love and Sickness

Chapter 6: In Love and Sickness

_NOTE: Some parts of this chapter had been heightened for the sake of comedy... LOL._

Naomi paused at the doorway and took in the scene before her. Effy was setting the table; James was just sitting down carrying a stack of plates, Katie was bringing the butter and syrup on the table. At the far end of the room, Emily was busy over the stove, pouring something into the hot skillet. Then the delicious aroma reached her nose, she smiled. _Pancakes_.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Emily's head jerked around at the sound of her voice, as did the other occupants of the room.

"Good morning, Naomi." James stood up and pulled the blonde by her hand. He pulled out a chair for her.

Naomi raised her brows and she saw Katie smirk. "Thank you Little C," she ruffled his hair.

"Little C?" the boy asked.

"Little Cook," Emily answered then bending down to give her girlfriend a kiss from behind. She then wrapped her arms around her.

"You're early, Ef."

"I thought I'd come early, before the whole meet and greet with JJ and Lara. I wanted to spend some quality time with Katie before I share her with everyone else," she winked then smiled lasciviously at the girl.

"Ugh, please. It's too early for this, I still haven't eaten."

"Exactly... I figured that in your weakened state you'll be powerless to resist my charms."

Katie growled, picked up her spoon and used it to flick butter at Effy. Most of it ended on the brunette's cheek but the rest, sadly, ended up on Emily's cheek, who at that moment just sat on Naomi's lap.

"Katie! What the hell!?" Emily exclaimed, trying to wipe the butter off her face but Naomi stopped her. She tightened her hold on the girl and used her fingers to move Emily's face, then sweetly licking the butter off. The redhead forgot her annoyance and ended up giggling.

"Oh how sweet... now I expect you to do the same to my face, Katiekins."

"In your bloody dreams, bitch," Katie grimly responded, while forcefully cutting her pancakes. "Or better yet, ask the bitch there to do it for you."

"Ah no way, Naomi is mine alone," Emily pouted while embracing her girl.

"Well there you go... besides I only want your tongue Katie, not Naomi's..."

"Jesus fucking Christ! Will you fucking stop it..." Katie stood up and pulled out a tissue from the box on the sink, "here..." she wiped Effy's face, quite forcefully, "I'll clean your fucking face if it would shut you up! Happy?!" She then threw the crumpled tissue at Effy, who just laughed.

"Thanks darling... I love how forceful you are... fierce...," Effy then made a show of licking her lips, then moved her seat a little bit nearer to Katie's.

A low groan escaped from Katie's throat, which eventually turned into a quiet fit of grumbles. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, heaving deep breaths to calm herself down. She mentally counted to ten, knowing that reacting to Effy's teasing would only goad the other girl to continue. She opened her eyes and saw the lovebirds looking at her with teasing eyes. She just narrowed her eyes at them.

"Are you going to be liking tits and fannies now, Katie?" James asked. His voice startled Katie, who had forgotten he was even in the room. "That would be cool, you know," the boy continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

Katie kicked him under the table, which instantly caused James to grumble, "What? I'm just asking?!"

"Just leave Katie alone, James.... why don't you eat your pancakes," Naomi reasoned with James, knowing that if this conversation continued, World War III would ensue. She looked at Katie, _Yep, she is about to blow. _Thankfully, Naomi appears to have power over James.

Emily stood up and returned a few seconds later and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Naomi, complete with syrup and whip cream smiley face.

"Somebody's been playing with the whip cream..."

"At least this time it ended up in the pancake, not some_where _else," Emily gave her a wink.

Katie grimaced at the implication but James just frowned, "Do you use whip cream for something else, Naomi?" he asked.

Katie choke on her coffee and Emily unconcernedly smacked her back.

"Um... yeah... I love it... with my... my... Garibaldis!... yeah my Garibaldis!"

James, satisfied with her answer, nodded and resumed eating.

"Nice save, Campbell," Katie smirked.

"You know me, quick on my feet... and mouth... and hands... ouch..." she stopped when she felt a swift kick on her shin.

"Baby, let's just eat, okay?" Naomi nodded, then pulled Emily to her lap. She situated Emily properly so she could still reach the food. Emily snuggled into Naomi's lap and they started feeding each other. "Open up, baby," Naomi held a piece of pancake in front of her girl's mouth, who took the piece then took the fork and fed the other girl. Naomi felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see James opening his mouth wide. She smiled and indulged him and fed him as well. She felt another tug and saw Effy pouting, "Oh poor baby? You want Katie to feed you, too?"

Effy pouted and nodded her head, she then looked at Katie and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh bloody hell! Fine... here... if this will shut you all up!" She cut a piece of her pancake and fed Effy.

Jenna chose that moment to enter and her eyes widened at the scene, "What is going on here?"

"Good morning, mum," Effy greeted with a nauseatingly sweet smile, Jenna frowned at being called mum, "Katiekins is feeding me, sweet huh." Effy then dropped a sweet kiss on Katie's cheek, who was struggling against her hold.

Jenna sputtered, mouth opening then closing, at loss with what to say in response to Effy's words.

"Mum, relax, yeah. Effy's kidding."

"Why were you feeding her then!?"

"Because I just felt like it, alright!" She raised her voice, tired with her mother's incessant nagging. For once, she took pleasure in Jenna's frown. "So, stop looking at me with that accusing stare... and while you're at it, stop glaring at Em and Naomi. This is their house, so they should be free to act the way they want – "

" – I wasn't –"

"Yes, you were, just stop judging, will you... and just eat.... Emily made pancakes," she pushed a plate towards her mother, who silently sat down at the table.

The group silently ate, the playful banter was replaced by a tensed atmosphere. They all exhaled a sigh of relief when Jenna exited the kitchen to answer a call. James followed shortly.

"Thanks, Katie," the redhead's voice was sincere. Katie just nodded, happy that in some small way she was able to show Emily that she was maturing as well, well _almost. _

"Oh and that is the last time I am feeding you," she snarkily reminded Effy. "Never again."

"We'll see... but you know I could feed you as well..."

"You know what guys, I am starting to believe that there is really potential between you two," the blonde teased.

"Piss off, Campbell. Why don't you mind your girlfriend instead, who seems to be fading."

Naomi looked at the redhead, who was comfortably snuggled up to her. "Baby, are you tired?" she lovingly asked. Emily just nodded and the blonde could not help but kiss her.

"What's the matter, Em? Tired from you late night sexcapades?" Effy asked nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah, we were kinda busy last night... with massage and oils... and....," her words trailed off as she looked at Naomi, licking her lips.

"Oh god... please... it's too early for this.... my brain isn't functioning yet... so let's leave the sex talk for later...." Katie pleaded.

But true to form, Naomi the troublemaker, stirred the pot a little, "But we always discuss our late night activities the next morning, you know to assess ourselves, so we can improve our techniques for the day after," the blonde grinned at Katie devilishly. "Sometimes, we even recreate them, here, in this very table, with me sitting on your chair."

Emily laughed hysterically at the look on her twin's face. Naomi tightened her hold on the girl to keep her from falling. As usual, Effy was unaffected.

"Oh, I don't wanna know!" Katie replied, shaking her head back and forth as if attempting to wipe the mental image from her mind. "Fucking hell! Why do you insist on doing this to me?!"

Naomi laughed. "Because I love to see how flustered you get," she teased.

"Fuck off!"

Naomi was about to respond when Jenna entered, "Girls, I just got off with your father, he's asking if you wanted to spend the day with him?"

"Um... we're actually doing the meet and greet with Lara... JJ's girl."

"Sorry mum, it's just that this is the first time JJ will have a proper girl and he wanted us to meet her. This is kinda important for him, and we sort of promised him..." Emily informed hesitantly.

Jenna frowned, "Your father will be disappointed."

Naomi cleared her throat, "Well, how about he drops by later. I can set up the projector and rifle through my mum's old films and you guys can watch, the whole family. You guys can have something delivered."

"That's a good idea. We'll set it up later, I'll help you..."

++++++ooooooo+++++++

To say it was awkward was an understatement. The whole gang was in the waiting room, trying their best to act normal for the sake of JJ.

They all converged about twenty minutes before JJ and Lara arrived and Emily warned everyone, well Cook mostly, to be in their best behavior. Cook just laughed but when Naomi dangled her foot, he instantly agreed. But the moment JJ and Lara entered... with a baby, Cook shouted, "What the fuck is that?!"

Naomi would have kicked him but she was as shock as everyone to find out that Lara has a baby. They were all speechless, except Emily who sweetly and excitedly said, "Look Nai, she has a baby." Followed by Panda saying, "Whizzer! She has done the monkey and now she has a baby monkey!"

Ten minutes later and after a round of introductions, the atmosphere was still awkward. Naomi broke through the ice, "You have a beautiful baby, Lara." Emily nodded, as well as the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, and I like his name," Emily giddily shared, bouncing in her seat. Naomi had to smile at the adorableness that was her girlfriend. She knew that the redhead wanted to hold the baby, badly.

"Thanks... I named her after someone."

"Albert Brooks?" Emily responded, without missing a beat.

"Emily, seriously?" Naomi asked, smiling. Because, you know…everything her girlfriend says is cute. Even if it's completely wrong and strange. "Of all the Alberts in history, he's the first one you though of."

"Albert Einstein?" Katie asked, and everyone looked at her, "What? I'm not dumb, you know. I know stuff."

"I bet you do," Effy smirked.

Naomi intervened, before things can get out of hand, "Ef, stop baiting her, just postpone it for later, yeah?"

"Sure, thing.... later," she then winked. Katie just stuck her tongue out.

"She named him after her father," JJ informed them.

"Well it's beautiful...." Emily said, looking sweetly at the baby, hands fidgeting.

"Would you like to hold her, Emily?" Lara sweetly offered.

Emily furiously nodded, excitement getting the best of her, "Can I?"

"Yeah, he is normally accepting of strangers." Lara gently handed the baby. Emily released a tiny squeal when the baby touched her face. "Nai, he is so cute." Naomi stood up and they both admired the baby.

"Em likes kids, especially babies," JJ informed Lara.

"They are sweet together," Lara observed, indicating towards Emily and Naomi.

"You have no idea," Katie responded, with everyone in the room agreeing. "It's nauseating sometimes."

Albert started fussing and Emily immediately tried to soothe him.

"He likes to be sang to," JJ informed them.

"Um.... I don't... sing..." the redhead looked sadly at Lara then to Naomi.

"Neither do I...," the blonde shook her head.

"It's okay, we'll do it."

Everyone looked at Cook, like he was out of his mind, but it didn't deter him. "What? Freds and I used to do it for Jay when we were kids... Come on Freds."

"Yeah sure..."

In the end, Cook and Freddie made a good rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star... they even made faces and actions and cooed at Albert, who smiled and gurgled. The all laughed when Cook and Freddie made an over the top ending, complete with kneeling and arms wide open.

"They did that for you when you were kids?" Lara asked JJ.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, it helped me calm down. I remember when I was 9, Freddie and Cook would climb over my window and sit with me until I sleep because I had trouble going to sleep. I was scared and I was having nightmares, and usually when they sing it to me I get a good night sleep."

Lara smiled and look affectionately at the gang, "Your friends must really love you, JJ."

Cook answered seriously, "Yeah, we do."

"Very much," Thomas added, then the rest of the guys added their declaration/warning/threat.

Panda: "He is very special to us."

Katie: "We are very protective of him."

Naomi: "He's a wonderful person and he deserves to be happy."

Effy: "And we won't take it lightly if somebody breaks his heart."

Lara gulped subtly, JJ warned him about the possibility of this but she didn't expect all of them to speak up.

"He is like the baby of our group," Emily continued, "and we tend to be overprotective of him, not because of his condition but because he is genuinely a good person." JJ smiled sweetly at her. "He has a good heart and it would deeply bother us if someone would carelessly and callously hurt him."

Freddie stood up, "He's been hurt before and I don't want that to happen again. JJ forgives easily, it's his nature, which is why we never took that or him for granted."

The girl currently in the hot seat cleared her throat, visibly moved by how JJ's friends protect him. "Hurting him is the last thing I wanna do. I cannot promise that it would be perfect with us but I will try my best to take care of his heart," Lara genuinely implored. "I know that you guys think I'm not the best for him, what with a baby and all but..."

Cook cut him, "JJ is the only one who can decide whose the best for him, not us. If he wants you then we want you too."

Lara breathed deeply and smiled, "Thank you... you know... for... accepting me."

"Actually... you'll find soon enough that we might be thanking you for accepting us..." Naomi laughed, breaking the tension.

Lara frowned at Naomi's words.

"Just wait... before you know... you'll be sick and tired of our weirdness and antics... soon!"

"You guys seem like a normal bunch of friends."

This sent the whole room in hysterics, even Albert bounded in Emily's arms, getting excited by the laughs.

"Ha ha, Lara. You are funny. I like her Jay," Cook gave his approval. "You should bring her to the shed sometimes, you know so she could participate in our weekly orgy."

Everyone groaned and Lara's eyes widened. "He's kidding," JJ assured her.

Naomi stood up, "I'm sorry for this Lara, but this had to be done," she then proceeded to kick Cook. All hell broke lose after that, which was not so bad.....

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Later that afternoon.... when everyone calmed down, the group just chilled and spent their time playing board games, and teasing each other... well more like teasing JJ and Lara.

"Do you think your girlfriend would return my son to me?" Lara jokingly asked.

Naomi laughed, her girl after all managed to monopolize Albert the whole time, only allowing the others to hold him momentarily. She was in baby heaven! "She will, she's just a little crazy about babies." The blonde lovingly looked at her, swinging around and cooing at Albert. All of a sudden, she saw a vision of Emily, running after two little kids, one red haired, the other blonde. She smiled.

"She would make a great mother one day."

"Yeah, she would."

"So would you. You both will be."

Before Naomi could react, Emily walked up, "Lara, can I walk him outside? The sun is up and we have a small garden out back."

"Yeah, of course. I think he would like that."

"I'll go with you," Naomi stood up and gently guided the other girl towards the back door leading to the garden.

Lara just shook her head and smiled. She felt someone sit beside her.

"What's with the smile?" Effy asked.

"Naomi and Emily."

"Ah... I know."

"Their all in love and happy," Katie amusedly commented, sitting on the floor near the couch.

"They would make a child very happy someday," Effy commented.

"Children, Ef. Lots of them."

"Of course, how can I forget Katiekins...," she winked at the twin who just stuck her tongue out. "Better not stick it out if you're not planning on using it." That instantly made Katie pull her tongue in and close her mouth.

Lara laughed at their antics and innocently asked, "How long have you two been together?"

Katie spat the soda that she just sipped and Effy just laughed hysterically. "See Katiekins, even Lara can see our connection."

The girl just threw a cushion at Effy, "We're not together... not at all."

"Oh... I thought... it's just that... you two seemed...." Lara stumbled over her words, Effy took pity on her.

"Oh don't worry... besides we are or we will be... Katie's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Stonem, seriously stop joking about it. She might actually believe you," the twin reasoned.

"You banter like a couple," Lara pointed out.

"Hmm.... and guess what... in honor of mine and Katie's future lesbian relationship, Emily and Naomi will name their first child together after us... Katherine Elizabeth," she wagged her eyebrows at her 'girlfriend.'

Next thing Effy knew, her face was being smothered by a cushion. She just continued laughing.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Naomi guided Emily to a bench located along the side of the garden. As they sat down, the redhead worriedly asked, "Will he get cold?"

The blonde smiled sweetly when the other girl hugged the baby almost fearfully. She leaned towards her girl, stroking her arm lovingly, "It's okay, it's not that cold, he'll be fine."

Both girls stared in wonder at the happy baby, who was currently trying to bite his shoe-clad foot. Naomi sat back smiling, heart full of love as she watched Emily and Albert interact.

"Em," she said softly.

"Yeah, baby?" the girl replied, her eyes never leaving the baby.

"I think you now have a new baby," the blonde pouted.

Emily looked up and laughed at her girlfriend's adorable pout. She leaned closer and kissed her then lightly sucked the protruding lip, "Aw… you know you'll always be my baby…. You will always be my cute and adorable baby."

"More cute and adorable than Albert?"

The redhead frowned and looked at her then down at the baby, face contorting while trying to decide.

"Emily!?"

Emily laughed, Albert gurgling along with her, "Of course, you're way cuter and more adorable than him!"

"Ha ha…. That was not funny… you hesitated," Naomi stomped her foot like a petulant child, still pouting, not really annoyed but she loved acting this way since Emily always appeases her with loving words and kisses.

"Aw…. Come here baby…" Emily used her free hand to pull Naomi by the neck, she growled sexily and captured the blonde's lips, tongue easily slipping in. Their kisses deepened that not even Albert's playful pats and adorable babble could interrupt their passionate, heart shattering and soul-melding kiss.

However, a throat clearing and the telltale sounds of Jenna's growl interrupted them, "Do you think it's wise to be doing that in front of a baby. You're probably scarring its mind."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Well it's scarred now, now that he's been exposed to you."

The sarcasm in her voice did not escape Jenna, she decided to ignore it. "And who is that baby? I mean is this really becoming a halfway home for everyone?"

Before Naomi could defend their friends' presence, Emily spoke, "This is Albert… our son," while subtly winking at Naomi, who played along.

"Yeah, Jenna, meet your first grandson."

Jenna's eyes widened and almost choked on her spit, "Your… son," she stuttered over those two words. Both girls nodded. "What the hell!? How can he be your son? I haven't seen him since we've been here!"

Naomi wanted to laugh, really. But thought better of it, she is a troublemaker after all and decided to stir the pot, yet again. "Oh Jenna Jenna… haven't you heard the wonders of lesbian sex? It's sort of an immaculate conception… we make love so passionately that we are overcame with so much love that the gods could not help but give us a pure and innocent testament of our love…."

Jenna's eyes widened, and Emily could not help but mentally laugh, hysterically if it was possible, that her mother's reaction suggests that she was actually considering Naomi's theory.

"….. I mean you should be ready to be called Nan soon… the way Katie and Effy's rolling in the couch over there… you might get another grandchild before the day is over…"

The older woman blinked, several times, rapidly and then realized the absurdity of it all. She looked at Naomi who was not even trying to hide the smirk on her face. She fumed, she was about to lash out on Naomi when she saw Emily's face, daring her to do so. She breathed deeply and growled, "I'll be upstairs, just call me when your father arrives." With that, she turned and stomped back inside. The girls laughed when they saw Jenna wordlessly pulled Katie off Effy.

Emily kissed the other girl, "You sure know how to get rid of mum."

"It's a skill," she winked. She looked down at Albert, comfortable in Emily's arms, "Em, do you think they will be as adorable?" she asked.

"They?"

"Yeah… you know ours in the future."

Emily smiled, her face always lit up when they talk about this, "They will be baby, especially if they have your eyes."

"Em, we talked about this before, I want our kid to have your eyes," she pouted.

"But I want them to have your expressive blue eyes, baby."

They both laughed at their silliness, "Okay, how about this, our first one have your eyes and personality, the second will have mine."

"Um no way, I want the first one to be totally you. So that he can be all tough and fierce and protective of the younger ones."

"He?" Naomi smiled at the idea of having a son. "Hmm… I think I like the idea of a male version of me."

"Yeah, we just need to be ready when he become a teenager… you know we might actually have to start saving for bail money…" Naomi frowned at her, "… to bail him out when he gets arrested from all the protests and rallies he is going to attend."

The blonde laughed, "You are already planning for his teenager years? Baby, maybe we need to get through diapers and feedings first," she pulled Emily and Albert closer.

"Or finding a donor."

"Yeah… how about James, he'll be old enough then to be my donor."

Emily almost choked on her spit at the idea, "I certainly hope you are not talking about the two James we know… our son will either become a perverted porn loving boy or a drug loving teenager!"

Naomi laughed, "Oh god, we would have our hands full with a kid like that."

"He will probably drive us nuts."

"So no Cook or Little Cook, huh."

"No…"

* * *

"Hugh Grant!" Pandora shouted.

"Oh yeah, he's real fit!" Katie agreed.

"Daniel Craig is way hotter!" Effy suggested, contradicting the other girls.

"What is going on here?" Naomi asked when they returned.

"We're choosing the actors who can play each of us in movies," JJ explained.

"Basically, we've decided for everyone except for Cook… we cannot seem to come up with an appropriate one for him."

"Oh I have one…," Emily excitedly clapped Albert's hands. Everyone looked at her, waiting, "Bill Nighy!" the redhead proudly said.

Everyone laughed, hysterically. Except Cook, who frowned menacingly at Emily, "Emily, you're not allowed to play anymore."

"What!? He's a good actor. I think he's kinda hot, in that odd Kieran kind of way."

Naomi laughed and kissed her girlfriend, "I'm sure he is baby."

"Ugh… thank god you're gay. Otherwise, I would really be embarrassed with your taste in men!" Katie pointed out.

"Oh and whose gonna play you Katie? Dita Von Teese?" Naomi received a cushion to the head for that.

"On that note, I think we best be leaving," JJ declared, before another riot will ensue.

"Oh you are…," Emily sadly looked at Albert.

"We'll visit again, Emily," Lara consoled her.

"Besides, you'll be seeing more of him now that I'm with Lara."

"Okay…," she kissed Albert once, twice, several times, "see you soon little prince."

They all said goodbye to the trio. Naomi turned to Effy, "So whose playing you, Ef?"

Before the girl could answer, Katie spoke, "Helena Bonham Carter!" and laughed at the grimace that appeared in Effy's face.

"What's wrong with her, she is great, I'd totally share my Garibaldis with her," Naomi responded.

"Oh god, your taste in women is even worse than Em's taste in men," Katie laughed.

"Is that so Katiekins, well, since you wear the trousers in your relationships… I take it you are the Tim Burton's to Effy's Helena Bonham Carter's."

The laughed instantly disappeared from Katie's face.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Naomi was almost finished with the set-up. Rob Fitch arrived an hour earlier and he was bonding with his three kids. Naomi offered to fix the projector to let the siblings have time with their father. Jenna entered the rooftop and offered to help her.

"It's okay, I'm almost done." Naomi looked at her and sensed that she was about to say something, but she was not in the mood for any of Jenna's ramblings, good or bad. The blonde cut her off, "Not now Jenna, yeah. I suggested this because I know Em missed all of you. So let's not ruin it."

"I won't… it's just that you have to understand that this is hard for me."

Naomi sighed, "And what you think this is easy for Emily!? Look Jenna, I know you don't like me and you have reservations about me but I am way past the stage where I still want nor need a blessing from you. I love her, I really love her. She is my life and I am going to spend the rest of my life doing just that, loving her. I am going to give her all she wants and help her attain her dreams. She is a wonderful person, she is beautiful, intelligent, loving, honorable…"

"I know my daughter, Naomi," Jenna responded tightly. "You don't need to tell me about her."

"Apparently, I do. Because you have done nothing but doubt her choices and question her decisions every chance you get." She put her hand up when Jenna was about to interrupt, "No, now is the time you will listen. Emily is gay, I am gay, and we are together. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can mend your relationship with her. It's your choice Jenna, whether to continue being a bitch to your daughter or to start accepting her. While I know that _not_ being around you might be healthier for her, I will not say it to her. Because I love her that much and I will never take that power from her to decide for her own life. You will not have any problem from me if Emily decides to rebuild her relationship with you. But I swear to the fake messiah that my mum has living on her house that I will not take it lightly if you do anything to cause even just one tear to fall from her eyes… We both have room on her heart but if you continue this then you'll be living the rest of your life watching your daughter from the sidelines."

The movie night turned out surprisingly well. They ended up watching Romeo and Juliet, which excited Emily to no end. Naomi had to keep a tight hold of her girlfriend every time a favorite scene comes on. Jenna managed to keep shut and just gave a momentary glance at them when Emily snuggled in front of Naomi under a blanket.

James appeared to have enjoyed the movie, and his eyes widened as big as a saucer when the love scene came up. Naomi had to cover his eyes and he struggled to see past her hands. He only stopped when the blonde promised to buy him a porn mag, earning a disapproving look from Jenna. Rob seemed enthralled; a smile was plastered on his face the whole time.

From time to time, Naomi would lean close to Emily's ear and recite sweetly the lines simultaneously with the movie and Emily would giggle. Katie, on the other hand, did not seem to be enjoying the movie, "I don't know what the bloody hell they are saying… why couldn't we have just chosen the latest version!?"

"It's a classic, Katie," her twin reasoned.

"Yeah yeah but what's with all these riddles and quotes crap! Its bollocks!"

"It's sweet and romantic!"

"No it's not…. _But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!,"_ Katie sarcastically quoted. "What the fuck is that, they all die in the end anyway. Why not just say, _babe your hot, I'm hot, let's get to shag!"_

The lovebirds laughed. "I think we have finally found the female Cook!" Naomi teasingly said.

"Shut up, Campbell!"

++++++ooooooo+++++++

_**(Note: Just ignore the ridiculousness..... winks... EDIT: some of the words are NOT SPELLED RIGHT FOR A REASON: **_**_Naomi's loopy so her words are slurred and her nose is stuffed.. hence the difficulty in speaking.._**_** thanks again for reading**._)

A few days later, Jenna woke up to someone puttering and making a lot of noise in the kitchen. She entered and saw her daughter fussing around. "Emily what are you doing?"

"I'm making tea and breakfast for Naomi."

"But why are you… I don't know panicking.."

"Because she's sick, she has the flu and I have to take care of her. I don't like it when she's sick… I can't stand to see her when she's sick…," she was near tears.

Jenna interrupted her rant and held her in place, "It's okay, Emily. It's just a flu. She'll get over it."

"Oh right, you would say that, it's just a flu anyway, right. No need to be worried about my girlfriend!"

"That is not what I meant…" Jenna mentally counted to ten before continuing, knowing that reasoning with her daughter at this state would result to nothing. "Listen, I am worried too, okay, I'll help you."

Emily looked at her doubtfully, "You.. help? My girlfriend?"

"Of course, I will. I mean if I have to do this to show that I am trying to accept you both, then I will."

Emily looked at her, trying to gauge her mother's face. After a few moments, she decided, "All right, prove it to me then." Jenna nodded, without thinking. Little did she know what's coming. "I have classes and I need to be in the Support Center. Normally, I wouldn't leave her because I would just be worried about her but since you offered… then you can stay and take care of her."

"Wha... what!?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you a list. Naomi's gets a little loopy when she has to take medication. It has a weird effect on her."

Jenna's eyes widened at the thought of taking care of Naomi. She was about to protest….

"What's the matter? You changed your mind? Of course you did… you're _trying_ didn't even take long, huh…"

"No… no… no… I didn't change my… mind… I will do it…"

Emily nodded, "Don't make me regret this mom."

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Naomi felt like crap.

"I feel like crap," she croaked out, her voice sounding weird due to her stuffed nose. "And now my voice is bad… and you made me drink that awful medicine."

"It will make you feel better and I think your voice is cute baby, you know husky…" Emily lovingly stroke her girl's hair. Naomi was pouting, with teary eyes. The blonde always acted like this when she's sick and she always found it unbelievably cute. "But you'll feel better soon. Okay?"

"Okay…," she sounded like a little child with a tummy ache, "As long as you're taking care of me, then I will be fine."

Emily grimaced, _Uh oh. _"Um… baby… I actually can't…."

"What!? You're leaving me here to die!?"

_Yup, the medicine has kicked in, _Emily thought. "Of course not! I will never do that."

"But you said…."

The redhead shushed her, "Relax, okay. Yes, I'm leaving but someone would be here with you. She will take care of you. I promise."

"But I don't like Effy to take care of me, she sucks. She cannot kiss me and she won't stroke my hair and she doesn't want to rub my tummy."

Emily cringed, knowing what she will say next would definitely rile her girlfriend up. "Um babe, Effy won't be the one with you," Naomi frowned, "my mom actually…" Naomi's eyes widened and frantically shook her head, tears spilled from her eyes as she begged Emily.

"No… no… please… She will murder me in my sleep… please Emily don't leave me… she's a monster… and I'm afraid of monsters… don't go," she tightened her grasp on her girlfriend's waist, the words almost effectively rubbing at Emily's heart and resolve, well _almost._

"I have to, baby. I have subjects today and several papers due in today as well and I'm needed in the center."

"But I'm sick," Naomi started bawling like a baby.

"I know, baby, I know," she stroked the blonde's cheeks, trying hard to ignore the cute little pout that appeared. "You'll get better. I promise. Just rest here, let my mom take care of you and tomorrow you'll be back fully to your energized form… besides, mum promised to make her special soup, it always made us feel better when we were sick."

"It might be poisoned," Naomi still pouted but relented, "Okay…. Promise you'll come back?" she pathetically asked and Emily could not help but grant her a kiss.

"Of course baby, where would I go without you."

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Emily told her that Naomi gets loopy when she's sick, what her daughter failed to mention was that the girl absolutely does not like taking medicine. Jenna had been trying in vain to give Naomi the medicine but the other girl was struggling.

"No… no… I don wan that... you are trying to poison me… Emilyyyyyy heeeelllpppp," her words were slurred and her nose was stuffed. Her voice came out muffled due to her hands firmly clamped over her mouth.

"Bloody Christ Naomi… just open your mouth… this will make you feel better…" Jenna declared through clenched teeth.

" No… you jaz wan to kills me…" Naomi made a mistake of pointing at Jenna, who used it as an opportunity to insert the spoon in the now uncovered mouth. The girl nearly gagged and tried to get up and spit it out but Jenna pushed her down and covered her throat, waiting until Naomi had fully swallowed all of it.

"Jenna, love, what are you doing to Naomi?" Rob entered the room, looking suspiciously at his wife. "Are you trying to strangle her?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Rob, your mind! She's sick and I promised Emily that I will take care of her but she refused to take the medicine. So I had to resort to force."

Naomi swatted Jenna's hand away, "Mr. Fitch… help pwease… she wans to kill you… ah I mean me…," she begged, her words coming out slurred.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little loopy."

"A little loopy? Jenna, did you give her something she is not supposed to take!"

"I did no such thing! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are… you're a monster," a small voice from the bed answered, Jenna glared at her and Naomi snuggled deeper to her pillow, looking scared.

"Jenna…"

"Rob, please will you just help me. I made a soup for her, it's in the kitchen. Will you be a darling and get it?"

He nodded and left the room.

"No… no sop… not me hungry...," her words were still slurred but still defiant.

"Naomi, love, it's okay, it's not poisoned," Rob assured her.

"Do you pwamis?"

"Yes, I promise."

Naomi nodded and happily allowed Jenna to feed her, making slurping noises.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

A few hours later and it was medicine time again.

"No… no… pwease no…. don wan to anymore…," she protested weakly.

"Come on Naomi, you can have water after this," Jenna reasoned.

"I drink water then," she reached for the glass, intent on gulping all of it down but Jenna held the glass back, causing it to spill and splash all over Naomi's shirt.

"Ahh… you wans to drown me…."

Jenna rolled her eyes and used a tissue from the side table to wipe the water off.

"Please tell me you are not groping her," Katie asked from the doorway.

"No I am not, will you get that towel over there and why does everyone think I am trying to do something to her?"

Katie followed but she kept her eyes on the scene, "What is going on?"

"She is sick and she is refusing to take the medicine… and I promised Emily to take care of her."

Katie nodded and walked towards the bed, handing the towel. It was then that Naomi saw her.

"Emily! You here… save me from the… monster… pwease…"

"What is wrong with her?"

"It's the medicine, it has some weird effect on her."

"Emily… pwease… help…"

"Maybe you can try… since she thinks your Emily maybe you can get her to take the medicine."

Katie sighed and took the bottle and the spoon, "Here take this…" Naomi shook her head, "What now!?"

"You always… rab my tommy when I am sick… den you kiss me before… you give me syrups…"

"Oh hell no!"

"Just do it, Katie. So we can get this over with," Jenna suggested nonchalantly.

"What!? I am not doing that… I am not Emily!"

"But you… looks likes hers…." Naomi giggled at the sound of 'Ssss' in her words.

Katie slapped lightly at Naomi's head, who started to cry, "Ahuhuhu you are not my Emsy."

"No shit! Now are you gonna open your mouth or do I need to slap you first."

She hiccupped," Emsy makes airplane noises… when giving me syrups…"

Katie rolled her eyes, and made the noises. Naomi wordlessly opened her mouth then grimaced at the taste.

"Katie, what is taking you so long…" Effy entered and stopped in her tracks, "What is going on?"

"Campbell is sick and she is being a pain in the ass… mum's having difficulty…"

"You took care of her?" Jenna nodded, "where's Em?"

"College probably," Katie answered. All of a sudden Effy laughed, "what!?"

"It's just that Naomi's mental when she is sick. She is like a three-year old. Emily is the only one who can handle her when she is sick."

"Oh I know, I found that out the hard way," Katie glared at Naomi.

"Oh, she thought you were Em…" the twin nodded and Effy laughed again, "Tell me? Did she ask you to rub her tummy and kiss her?"

"And to make airplane noises…"

This sent Effy into hysterics, even Jenna cracked up a little. "Well good luck, because she also gets a little amorous when she is sick." Katie's eyes widened, especially when Naomi pulled her towards the bed and held on to her.

….. about 20 minutes later, Naomi was still awake but becoming loopy again…

"I lab Emily…" she said out of nowhere.

"We know, Nai," Effy assured her, Katie squirmed, trying to get away from Naomi's tight grip.

"I lab her… all of her… she is my girlfriend… she is mine…"

"We know."

"All mine."

"Hmm mmm."

"Every part of her…"

"Thanks to gods!"

"You wanna know what I love 'bout her?"

"I have a feeling you will tell us," Jenna groaned.

"Her lips…"

"Oh god," Katie frowned but Effy just smiled, winking at her. "Ef, a little help please."

"Let her be, there is no stopping her, just grin and bear it guys…"

"It so kissablesssss… and love her bum…"

Jenna's eyes widened.

"So softy…," Naomi made some squeezing motion with her hands in the direction of Katie's arse. Katie frantically pushed it down.

"What else, Nai?" Effy asked, which earned a kick from Katie.

"Her fingers…"

"Bloody hell, I am going downstairs…" Jenna quickly left the room

"She has magic fingers…" she tickled Katie's fingers with hers, and the twin swatted it away.

"Leave my fingers alone."

"I don wan you fingers, Katie. Jaz seein' if you has same as my Emsy. You don't," she frowned.

"Thank god for that!"

"For what?" Emily asked as she appeared on the door.

"My Emsy!" Naomi released Katie and opened her arms for the redhead.

"Thank god, you're here. Your girlfriend is insufferable!"

"I'm sorry, she gets a little mental when she is medicated," she kissed her girl's forehead.

"A little, Emily she asked me to rub her tummy, and kiss her, and make airplane noises!"

Emily and Effy laughed. Katie huffed, "We never speak of this, okay! This never happened!"

"Katie din wan me to toush her bum," Naomi sadly informed Emily, who raised her brows at her twin.

"Fuck off… I need a fag… lots and lots of it!"

**Please make me happy and leave some comments on the way out (pouts!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7 After Effects

**Communal Living**

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Rating: R/M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: A (teeny tiny) bit AU. Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi's house. Nope, Naomi didn't cheat (there's enough fics about that already), Emily moved out from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch family moving in with Naomi and Emily would be hilarious.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of E4.. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

Hey guys... thank you all for reading. Anyway, I would try to update often since I'm on break now but it's still a bit tricky to find time since I am at the final phase of my graduate thesis and my promoter is pestering/bugging me ALL the time! She kept asking _what is more important than finishing your thesis? _.... um writing Naomily sex scenes wahahaha! But seriously thank you all, it's rewarding to know people read your work, especially for someone who is not an English/American writer. I did have fun looking up British slangs and colloquialisms! There really is nothing better than British colloquialisms!

Keffy will happen guys, I love them too, but I wanna build the tension and attraction first (like Naomily in S3). So hang in there, don't want them shagging right away. Yeah, I'm prude that way, although this chapter will contradict that! LOL.

As usual, I apologize for the errors....

**Chapter 7: After Effects**

Emily threw her books on the table, startling Effy. She sat down and pouted.

"What's up grumpy pants?"

"I miss Naomi," she said pathetically. Effy just wrapped an arm around the girl and tried to cheer her up.

"What's with her?" Katie, who just joined them, asked.

"She's missing Naomi."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Em, why don't you go and find her. We're in college for fuck sake! You do remember that she goes to the same place as you, right?"

"But she's up town, submitting an article. I won't be able to see her 'til later," the redhead crossed her arms and continued pouting.

"Article?" the other twin asked, clearly ignoring her sister's pout.

"Naoms contributes in Bristol West End News," Effy explained.

"Yeah!" the redhead proudly continued, "She's great! She entered in their contest a few months back and they liked her article, so they invited her to be a contributor. Basically, she's like giving the paper a youth perspective. She writes about politics, the environment, good causes…"

Katie cut her off, "Em, stop gushing about your girlfriend. We know she's good at these things, alright."

"Katie, are you crushing on your sister's girlfriend?" Effy asked with a mock gasp. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Really, now? Well that's good because I have a favor to ask you, Katie. Both of you, actually."

"No, I don't want to participate in an orgy with you and Naomi. And no I don't know where to buy a strap on," Katie responded in a deadpan tone.

"Did you actually say that with a straight face?" Emily asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, but I am mentally cringing."

"Oh Katiekins, I thought you'll be okay with this by now," Effy teased her.

"I am, okay. But come on, the girl tried to squeeze my ass and asked me to kiss her."

"She was sick!"

"Regardless. Besides, I reserve the right to maintain some degree of uneasiness about it. Asking me to be totally okay with Emily's sex life is like asking me to imagine my parents' having sex." Emily groaned at the images. "Exactly Em. Now, imagine me fucking Danny and giving him a blow job."

"Christ, Katie. You are so vulgar!"

"Not so peachy, isn't it. Now you know how I feel when I have images of Naomi doing_ things _you. We're twins for fuck sake!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Effy asked with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh god, I sense you are about to say something retarded so don't…"

Effy ignored her, "So if Naomi's shagging Emily and making her writhe with pleasure, you feel it as well?"

"Fucking hell, Ef! You are fucking mental!"

"What!? It's a sound theory. I mean if it's been an accepted belief that when one twin feels pain the other feels it as well. Then, it makes sense that it applies with pleasure as well."

"She's fucking mental!" Katie looked at Emily who just laughed. "I liked her better when she was less chatty!"

"Imagine the convenience! You can just call and say _hey sis, go fuck someone. I wanna get myself off but I'm too lazy to do it._" Effy laughed maniacally at her theory. "So, you guys feel that kind of connection as well?"

"No," the twins responded.

"Not even a little?" Effy sounded hopeful. The twins just shook their head. "Damn, there goes my theory."

"I'm sure you're not the first one to think of it, Ef," Katie assured her patronizingly.

"Damn! Imagine if it is true and I have a twin. I wouldn't have to fuck Cook and Freddie at the same time. I can choose one and my twin can fuck the other and it would be like _fuck one, fuck all."_

"She has no boundaries at all, isn't she?"

Emily just laughed and cleared her throat, "Anyway, like I said, I have a favor to ask, like an advice."

"Trouble in paradise, sis?"

"No! Not at all. It's just that I want to surprise Naomi. It's her birthday and I want to do something special for her."

"Just spread your legs open and let her go down on you or vice versa," Katie was nonchalant.

"What she said," Effy nodded.

"We do that all the time," Emily retorted without missing a beat.

"Well, good for you. At least one of us is getting some… a lot!"

"Makes you wish that twin-pleasure connection theory is true, huh?" Effy told Katie.

"Sadly, yes. Pushing the weirdness and dysfunctionality of it aside, it actually sounds convenient."

Emily tapped the table, "Back to my question, please."

"I don't know what to suggest for you, Em. I'm coming up with nothing. Nada, zilch!"

"Why don't you summon your inner lesbian, Katie," Effy suggested.

"I already did, and all it says _Naomi going down on Emily." _The other girls laughed. "I would laugh but then I would have to picture it to actually laugh."

"You're no help guys," Emily sighed.

"Where's your special place?" Effy asked.

"Special place?"

"Yeah, yours and Naomi."

Emily smiled, "The lake, in the woods."

"Then go there, recreate whatever made that place special."

The redhead smiled at Effy's suggestion. Her smile turned salacious and Katie saw the look on her face.

"Oh my god! You… the lake… you and Naomi… out there…"

"Yup. Our first time."

"You filthy cow!" Emily cringed at her sister's words, expecting a reprimand but the words that came out next cracked her up. "Details, Em. Details," Katie asked giddily. Effy looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Em. I'm living vicariously through you. Even if it's in a completely twisted and perverted way…"

* * *

"Em, I'm home," Naomi excitedly bounded inside the house, looking for her girlfriend. "I missed you and I have something for you...," she stopped when she saw Jenna in the living room, crying. "Um... hello Jenna," she hesitatingly sat beside the woman, "...are you okay?"

It took Jenna a few seconds before she was able to respond. She wiped her tears away and looked sadly at Naomi, "I'm okay, thanks."

"Um..., " Naomi looked around, uncomfortable, unsure with what to say, "I'll go... give you some... er privacy," she made a move to leave but stopped when Jenna spoke.

"We were so in love when we were your age...," Jenna smiled remembering. Naomi just listened. "I thought we were going to last... we were young and so in love... I thought that's all we needed... then we got Katie and Emily... we were so happy but then we were... we felt... I don't know trapped... then Rob cheated... I thought we were never going to get over it... it was bad for a while... then it became better. We eventually moved on and we were happy again... I thought we really were... maybe I was just too blind to see the signs..."

"I'm sorry," Naomi cringed at how lame she sounded. _Stupid fucking twat! Say something sensible._ Jenna's revelation rendered her speechless. Her heart constricted at the possibility of her relationship with Emily not making it but she shook her head, _We will make it. We are not our parents. _"Um... um..."

"It's okay, Naomi. You don't have to say anything. You're probably tired of us already, interfering and invading your privacy."

"Oh it's okay. It's nothing. Em's happy, that's all that matters."

"Do you ever say _NO_ to my daughter, Naomi?"

Naomi laughed, considered the question, then answered, "No, not really."

"She is quite persistent, huh."

"Oh yeah, and sometimes she does not even need to persist. I can't say _No_ to her, at all. It's like she has this power over me. I don't even try anymore since I would probably be saying yes in the end. As long as she smiles and she's happy, then I am happy and content."

"Jesus, maybe I should try dating a lesbian if that is how attentive you girls are!"

Naomi eyes widened then laughed awkwardly, not sure whether Jenna was joking or not.

"I don't think it's really the orientation, you know. I mean if you love the person, you are going to do anything to make that person happy. You always put their needs first before yours....," she looked at Jenna, _Aw shit, foot in the mouth. _"Oh I didn't mean that... you know... Rob... er I mean Mr. Fitch does not love you... it's just that... I'm speaking on experience... it's just..."

"It's okay Naomi, I know what you mean. It pains me to admit this, since this is all new to me, but I think my daughter is lucky to have you."

"You _think_?"

"Don't push it, Naomi," Jenna lightly warned her.

Naomi smiled, knowing that's the best Jenna could give her at the moment, _Hmm progress. _"Right… well I _think _thanks..." she answered with hesitation. "But I think I am the lucky one."

Jenna just laughed, "With the way you are when you're sick, yeah I think you're lucky that Emsy puts up with that!"

The blonde buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Can we just forget that, please..."

"What? That you called me a monster or that you tried touching Katie's bum or that you asked her to kiss you and rub your tummy?"

"I asked her to rub my tummy?" Naomi asked in disbelief, cringing at using the word _tummy._

"And to make airplane noises."

"Oh god, it's even worst than I remembered... I am so sorry Jenna... if it matters to you... I'll... I'll...."

Jenna laughed, "Naomi, relax. It was kinda amusing and horrifying at the same time, hearing you talk about my Emily that way, but you were sick. So, it's forgiven...," she looked at the girl, who still appeared stricken. "What do you have there?" Jenna asked, indicating towards the wrapped present on Naomi's lap.

"Oh this! Ah well..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No! It's not that I don't want to. It's just that it's a surprise for her... Snickers actually, the chocolate... it's her favorite... "

"Okay... that is it!" Jenna shouted and Naomi was startled at the sudden change in the woman's reactions. She mentally repeated her words, trying to assess which made Jenna go... mental.

"I am definitely dating a lesbian next! Not only you people are considerate and attentive, you love your women unconditionally. I might have been cheated my whole life!"

Naomi laughed and Jenna realized what she just said, "But it does not mean I will be nice to you now, Naomi."

"Don't worry, I don't expect you too. But I could give you a list of single lesbians we know..."

Jenna's laugh could be heard all over the house.

Suddenly the front door opened and Naomi ran towards the hallway, knowing it would be Emily. She was excited to give her the surprise.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Later that night, the house was disrupted when they heard singing outside the front door.

One by one, they walked out of their rooms.

"What the hell is that?" A disgruntled Naomi walked down into the living room in a revealing sleepwear.

"What in the world is going on?" Jenna came down to see what the noise was. James followed.

"I think someone is serenading at the front door," Emily answered.

"Nice outfit, Naomi. You're looking very sexy. You actually look like a stripper... is that chocolate on your neck?" Katie teased. James eyes widened at the sight and Emily just kicked him.

"What, she's hot."

"Thanks, Katie, for appreciating my hot body," she sarcastically responded. She grabbed the afghan blanket from the couch and wrapped herself up as she made her way to the door.

"Whoever it is has an awful singing voice." Emily grumbled as she scratched her head, annoyed at the interruption of her sexy time with Naomi.

"I agree," Jenna sighed and leaned against the living room wall.

"Um, Jenna, I think it's for you. It's your husband."

"Only you can make this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you," the song echoed into the house as Naomi opened the door. Rob who had been leaning on the door, almost fell onto Naomi but she moved away quickly enough and he fell to the ground.

"Fuck Rob, what are you doing here, it's late," Jenna glared at the man, lying on the floor, not bothering to help him up.

"I am here to see you love," she could barely understand his slurred words.

"Girls, don't just stand there, help your father up," the twin and James helped their father up who just resumed singing.

"Only you..."

"Okay, that is enough," Jenna pushed him towards the door, "If you think that drunkenly serenading me would make me take you back, then you're mistaken!"

"Jenna, love. You love it when I used to sing for you..." the rest of the words were drowned by the door slamming.

"Mum, why did you threw him out?" James asked. The twins just looked shocked at what happened.

"Because your father is a cow and he deserves it!" Jenna was fuming.

"Here, Jenna," Naomi offered a glass of water to calm her down. She took the glass and before she could finish it off, they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Bloody hell!" Jenna went to open the door and splashed the rest of the water at her husband.

Only it wasn't her husband. Standing on the doorstep, face soaked, was none other than....

"Mum!" Naomi gasped and ran to her mother. Jenna had a good sense to look guilty.

"Hello, love. Have I been gone that long for the etiquettes in Bristol to have changed," Gina Campbell stood at the door, palm wiping her face.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Ten minutes later, they were all seated on the small living room. Gina, face dried, was silently drinking the tea Jenna had made. Jenna was drinking as well. James was busy salivating over Naomi's exposed parts, who had not bothered to change. She just kept the blanket around her body. Emily looked uncomfortable. Katie looked bored.

"So mum, this is a surprise."

"Well yeah, I thought I should come visit you. I've missed you both and it seemed you two have forgotten to ring me once in a while."

"Um, sorry Gina. We've just been busy," Emily apologized.

"Oh it's okay dear. I know you two had probably been busy christening every room in this house." Both girls turned beet red from the implication. "It's been weeks since I've last heard from you."

"Yeah time flies when your girlfriend is always on top of you," Emily answered without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she just said.

Katie laughed, Jenna frowned, Naomi subtly pinched her side and James mouth was agape.

"So I won the bet with Gordon then. I knew you were a top, Naomi," the boy winked.

"James, go upstairs," Jenna ordered him.

"But why, we are having such an informative conversation," he stood up when Jenna glared at him. He grumbled all the way upstairs.

"I like him," Gina smiled.

"So mum, how's Ireland? When are you going back?" Naomi's voice was hopeful. Emily softly slapped her arm.

"It's okay, Emily dear. I'm used to my daughter that way. And to answer your question, Ireland was okay and no I am not going back there."

"What?"

"Yeah, I miss Bristol so I thought I should come back here, so here I am! I can't go back to the old house since I've rented it out. So, I hope you still have room for your mother."

"You know we do, Gina," Emily assured. Naomi mentally shook her head at the idea of all of them living under one roof. She only had one word for it, _Disaster! This is not good. _She lookedat the horror in Jenna's face while Katie was sporting an amused smirk. She felt a nudge on her side. "Right, Naoms."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure mum."

"I'll ask James to sleep here so you can have the other guest room. The other one is occupied by mum and Katie."

"Well, this should be fun," Katie spoke, "right, mum?"

"Huh, um yeah, yeah," Jenna was unsure.

"Oh goodie, maybe we can bond together, seeing that we are almost family. We can garden and recycle together..."

"What are we exactly supposed to bond over together?" Jenna asked, almost fearfully.

"Well about our daughters' relationship, at least now you can help me tease them about their propensity to subject people to their extra-curricular activities," Gina winked. "Oh Emily dear, I think you missed to lick that chocolate in Naomi's neck."

The blonde quickly covered her neck, "Mum!"

"Oh sorry, Gina... here let me," she pulled Naomi's hand down and before the blonde could react, she licked it off.

"Jesus, would you stop that Emily. There is no need to flaunt this!" Jenna complained.

Gina patted Jenna's arm, "This is mild, my dear. Oh, the stories I could tell. Earplugs, Jenna, they're a marvelous invention."

"Mum!" Naomi's horrified gasp set the twins off into a fit of giggles. Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and grinned wickedly, "See baby, I told you not to scream."

"Emily!" Naomi hid her face behind the blanket, while she covered Emily's mouth with her hand. Katie howled, "Too much information!"

"Jenna, I assure you this would be fun," Gina patted her arm again.

The woman just looked incredulously at her, _I highly doubt it._

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"This is heaven," the blonde's voice was satisfied. She was lying in a blanket in the woods, in their lake. She woke up to sweet kisses and delicious cupcakes. Emily greeted her happy birthday and then she took her breathe away. She remembered long and deep kisses and sweet nibbles all over her body. She vaguely remembered saying 'happy birthday to me," when the redhead slinked down her body.

Next thing she knew, she was whisked away to the woods while Emily drove Effy's car. She sat back as her girl set up camp, complete with a rather large tent, bonfire, and lanterns hanging all over the place. She wondered how her girlfriend managed to fit all of it in the boot without her noticing. She momentarily wondered how their mothers' were fairing in each others presence back in the house, but the thought became lost when she felt Emily's hands moving over her stomach.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure you would want to know." Emily smiled and nodded her head, silently telling her to continue. "I was thinking about our mothers."

Emily laughed, "Nai, they're adults. I'm sure they can learn to get along. Besides, we'll only be gone tonight. You'll see, tomorrow they will be like BFF's or something."

Naomi gave her an incredulous stare, "Right, because your mum is surely going to say _let's be BFF's _to my mum_._"

"No, she'll probably accuse your mum that her daughter is exploiting her precious innocent Emily."

"Innocent? Should I remind you how you woke me up then made me pass out right after with your wicked tongue."

"Can you blame me, with the sounds you were making and the words coming out of your mouth... God, you can't even imagine how sexy you sound. Especially when you say those things when your, well, in need."

"You are equally sexy. If your mother only knew the extent of your vocabulary and sexual prowess, she would spontaneously combust."

"Speaking of my mother, she's going to have a mini coronary if your mother starts telling her stories about our _activities."_

"Ha! Don't worry, she'll find a way to blame it on me anyway. She'll probably tell me I'm the devil who led you astray."

"You did," Emily reminded her with a serious face.

"Um, who kissed who again back in middle school?"

"Um, who slipped their tongue in again?" the redhead retorted.

"Tongue, huh?" Emily nodded, "You wanna know how good I can be with my tongue?" the redhead eagerly nodded. Naomi picked up the cupcake on her side and smeared it on the other girl's face.

"Naomi!''

The blonde was laughing now, Emily tried to reach for the cupcake but she placed it out of reach. The redhead resorted to tickling. Naomi dropped the cupcake and a few seconds later, icing was smeared all over her face as well.

''Emily!''

"You started it!''

Naomi tried to wipe it off her face but the other girl stopped her. ''Let me," Emily leaned down and lick some off.

The blonde laughed, ''That was so gross.'' Emily leaned down again to lick off the rest of the icing off, "Mmm."

Naomi squirmed, Em, that tickles.'' She pushed the girl off her, ''I want to try some, too,'' she pouted.

_I bet you do. _"Sure, eat me, I'm all yours.'' _Yeah, I'm aware of the not so subtle innuendo of my response. _

Naomi leaned down and licked the side of Emily's face, laughing before smearing more icing in my face.

Emily was about to react when the other girl huskily told her, "I'm hungry,'' then leaned back down to _eat me_, er, _I mean lick me._

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Back in the commune, a stupid and immature standoff was currently taking place. On the left corner, Gina Campbell, arms crossed, eyes sharp. On the right corner, Jenna Fitch, hands on hips, eyes glaring.

It started as an innocent suggestion, from Gina, to move the couch near the window. Jenna opposed. Next thing Katie and Effy knew, they were witnessing the women outdo each other with snide remarks and insults.

"This house was my gift to Naomi and Emily, so yes Jenna, I have the right to make a decision here!"

"Being the donor does not give you absolute rights over the placements of furniture!"

"Why the hell not! The girls never said anything when I rearrange their living room!"

"Probably because they do not want to disappoint you!"

"No, they were busy shagging upstairs while I was tidying down here!"

"Or your daughter was busy keeping Emily's protests down to please you! For all I know, she's probably causing harm to my daughter now, at this very minute!"

Gina laughed, "Oh I assure you Jenna Fitch, Naomi is not causing harm to Emily. Well, a little pain maybe, when she ties her up and makes her scream with pleasure!"

Katie could swore she saw steam coming out of her mother's ears. "She is a little twisted," she indicated towards Gina.

"Yeah, but I like her. Anyone who can rile Mama Fitch is A-Ok in my book."

The girls the just stood back and watched the shouting match.

"Do you think they will actually hurt each other?" Effy asked.

"Don't worry, I hid all the knives and sharp utensils in the house," the other girl assured her. They both ducked when a cushion flew over their head.

Effy leaned over and said almost inaudibly, "Should we maybe say something?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't want to be widowed before I get married."

"But Katie, they're...."

"Keep your mouth closed. This could turn into a scene from the Matrix at any second."

"Maybe we should suggest something."

"Like what?"

Both girls cringe when Jenna shouted with a shrill voice, screaming about _lesbians, hippie lifestyle, and_ _bad influence._

"Um we.. or _you_ can suggest that they can take turns. This week, Gina's wishes will be followed then the next week Jenna can rearrange it the way she likes. Win-win right?"

"Yeah, we can suggest that. If they like it, good. If it they don't then it was your idea."

"Oh thanks blame me. I thought were friends Katiekins. What about that better or worse part of friendship?"

"Well, Effykins, I'm changing it to for better or when Jenna Fitch gets mad." They both laughed causing the women to look at them.

"What is so funny?" Jenna glared at them.

Effy backed away from Katie and pointed, saying, "Katie has a suggestion. It was her idea. I told her 'NO' since you two might not like it. But obviously she used sex as bargaining chip. She won't put out if I won't agree with her."

"Effy, not the time to be funny! And what about your better or worse mantra."

She pointed to Katie, "Or when your mum gets angry."

"You're fucking mental!"

"Fine, let's hear this solution you both came up with," Gina interrupted.

"No, Gina, it was actually my idea. Although I admit sex was used."

Katie growled at her and Effy thought she was about to be bitch-slapped any moment now.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"Burrrr, it's cold," they just finished a late afternoon dip in the lake. The light was slowly fading outside as nighttime falls. Emily insisted that they should re-enact every memory they have of the place. How was Naomi supposed to say no to that, when she knows exactly what happened after the dip. "I am so cold, Em."

"Yeah I can tell, your nipples are stiff under your jumper," the redhead told her pointedly, eyes trained on Naomi's stiff peaks.

Naomi purposely ignored her racy comment, prolonging the wait a little more, instead she asked, "Why's the tent so big? It's just the two if us, we won't need that much space?"

Emily laughed, "Christening options, baby. I intend to fuck you in every corner of this tent."

The blonde let out a low and husky laugh, "Is that all you ever think about? Fucking."

"Well no, I also think about making love with you. I'm sure that I could make love to you right here and now, and you will not say no," says Emily confidently, lowering her voice slightly.

"Maybe I don't want you to," the other girl challenged.

"Really, so you don't want me to kiss, lick, stroke, suck, caress, rub, flick, and generally drive you mad?"

Naomi's eyes darkened at the words but she held her ground, knowing the result of this game will be surely worth it. It always is with Emily. "Hmm I don't know. Maybe I don't need you to do that. I have fingers after all."

The redhead raised her brows and slowly slipped her skirt off, leaving her jumper and knickers on. She watched Naomi's eyes dilate at the site of her almost naked body. The blonde licked her lips and huskily commanded, "Take it all off."

"No."

Naomi groaned, "Why not, I want to see you, all of you."

"One condition, if you want me to take my clothes off."

The blonde nodded, willing to agree to anything at this point. She felt hot all over and Emily has not even touched her yet. She cursed at the size of the tent, which gave the other girl enough space to be away from her. "Anything, tell me."

"I want you to strip and take your clothes off; I want you wet and naked when I get back. I won't be long." She backed away slowly and Naomi's hungry eyes devoured every inch of her body. Emily could barely breathe at the look Naomi was giving her. It was almost feral. She tore herself away from the ravenous gaze and left the tent.

She came back not long after, holding a bottle of champagne. She faltered at the stunning sight before her: Naomi, naked, lying down, legs spread wide with her knees up, one hand in between, slowly stroking up and down.

"Wet and naked, by your command," Naomi's voice was thick with desire.

Emily dropped the bottle to the side and slowly moved forward, mesmerized by movement of the hand between her girlfriend's legs. She could see Naomi's center glistened in the light from the tent's lantern. Her shadow against the bonfire outside was exquisite. She crawled towards Naomi and captured the moving hand and slipping the wet fingers into her mouth. "Mmmm," the scent and taste filled her senses as she slowly licked each finger clean. She locked her eyes with Naomi's then growled. The blonde's hips involuntarily jump at the sound.

"Em, please."

"Since you started without me, why don't you continue."

"Wha? Huh? What?"

"You want me to strip, right?" Naomi nodded, "Touch yourself and make yourself come. When you do, I will take my clothes off. When I'm naked, then I will fuck you."

"No!" the blonde's frustration was evident in her voice, "Stop teasing!"

"You said it yourself, you have the fingers so put it to work," Emily challenged. "Prove it to me then."

"I was only kidding, please. I need you, always." Emily didn't react. "You're serious?" the redhead nodded. Naomi breathed deeply then looked at her girl. _Fucking tease! _She locked eyes with the girl and saw the fire in it. One word: _Fucking hot! _Then she realized those were two but she could care less. She opened her leg further, showing herself.

Emily eyed her like a predator. She gave the blonde a wickedly intense look. She sat back, waiting.

"Em," Naomi tried to beg one more time. With the look Emily was giving her, she knew the girl would take her hard and her center flood with the thought.

"Touch yourself, Naomi."

_Shit. Fuck! _Naomi cursed internally. The other girl's voice was so husky and deep, she felt like she was being possessed.

"Touch yourself, Naomi," she repeated. "When you make yourself come, I will remove one clothing. When I am naked then I will fuck you"

_God, she sounds so hot. _ Naomi was not in the mood for games but she knew Emily wanted to be in control, so she had no choice but to follow. She just needs to make herself come and then she would get fucked. She slowly slid her fingers down towards her center. Not long after, she heard a warning.

"And no faking. I will know if you're faking. I will not take my clothes off and then there will be no fucking."

"Fucking hell, Em! You're demanding and bossy!"

"And you like it."

Naomi just nodded wordlessly and started touching and stroking her sodden center. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

"Open them and look at me."

Naomi smiled, _Two can play this game. _She locked eyes with the girl and stroked her center up and down. Emily must have liked the sight since she bit her lower lip then licked it. The redhead could not seem to decide where to look. She was vacillating between Naomi's center then her eyes. When the girl picked up her pace, Emily spoke again.

"Slow down, I don't want you to come right away. Play with yourself a little. You can come when I tell you."

Naomi frowned, she was about to protest at the change of the rules when Emily interrupted her, yet again. She bit back a groan.

"Tell me what you're thinking about, Naomi. I want to hear what's going through your mind right now," Emily implored.

"You... only you," Naomi answered right away.

"Tell me then. Tell me what I am doing to you?"

"I'm thinking of your tongue licking me."

"Do you like it when I do that?"

Naomi started rubbing her clit a little faster and nodded her head vigorously in response to the question.

"Tell me more." Emily knew what she asked of Naomi was near impossible considering the other girl's state. However, Naomi often attempted the impossible and succeeded. She was purposely drawing out the divine torture, prolonging the pleasure.

Naomi strained to keep her eyes focused on Emily. She saw the girl lick her lips and she shivered when she felt sharp pangs of pleasure cut through her own body. It never ceased to amaze her how Emily, just the look of Emily, could take her places she had never been before. "I was thinking that night when we were in London, when you fucked me in the rooftop."

Emily smiled, she remembered that night pretty well. They had visited Effy's aunt and they stayed for the weekend.

"You excused us after dinner. Then you dragged me all the way to the rooftop," Naomi barely heard her own voice as blood pounded through her ears, her heart quickening. Her hands worked overtime while she controlled the incoming sensation, for sheer pleasure sake.

"Mmm."

"I remembered it was so cold... you pulled down my skirt... and... I almost screamed at you when the cold air... hit me... then you knelt before me and I remembered how hot your tongue was… and how hard you licked me."

"Did you like the way I fucked you … licked you… did you?" the redhead asked.

Naomi's impending orgasm was building. She could hardly answer. She closed her eyes, but Emily urged her to keep them open, and Naomi did.

"Think of me," Emily said. "Think of me licking you and sucking your clit." Naomi did just that, and felt her whole body stiffened.

"Come for me baby, now," Emily commanded.

The blonde came, loud and long. Her body shook and she fought hard to keep her eyes open. She felt possessed and suspended on air. Time, pleasure, lust, and love all collided. White lights exploded in her eyes and she achingly gripped the blanket under her. She felt herself losing but Emily's voice brought her back.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that."

After Naomi's tremors stopped, Emily shimmied down her sodden knickers and knelt back down. The lower part of her jumper hid her sacred center. Naomi smiled, expecting the jumper to go next but the other girl didn't move.

"Um Em," her voice was still trembling. "It's your turn to make me come, now." Emily shook her head. Naomi growled in frustration, "Em, you said when I make myself come you'll fuck me!"

"No. Maybe you weren't listening, I said when you make yourself come, I will take one clothing off. When I'm naked then I will fuck you. I still have my jumper on. Lucky for you, I didn't wear my shirt underneath. So, one more to go."

Naomi wanted to shout or scream. To do anything, but her knees were still mush. So, she resorted to what she does best around Emily, begging. "Em, please. I need you. I don't think I can get myself off again on my own. Please." It didn't work. Emily didn't move, just raised her eyebrows, silently challenging the girl before her. The blonde breathed deeply, and chanted '1 more to go' in her mind.

"You can do this, baby. Think of how hard I would fuck you after this. I would even do anything you like."

"I may not have the strength anymore after this," Naomi tried to explain. She could not understand why she was begging, on her birthday no less. "Em, it is my birthday. You should submit to my wishes."

"I will, after you make yourself come. One. More. Time." Emily punctuated each word with a lick on her lip.

"Damn you Fitch, you make me so angry sometimes and horny!"

"You're stalling."

Naomi sat up and faced the girl. She spread her legs open and slipped her fingers into her mouth, wetting them. She locked eyes with her girlfriend. She didn't waste time and started stroking herself again.

"Put two fingers deep inside you."

Naomi did just that, she panted, "I wish... you would... do it yourself... It's exciting having... you watch me... but nothing.... beats your talented fingers, Em." She used her other hand to squeeze her breast. It only made her hotter. Pleasure was hitting her from all sides and she couldn't control her hands anymore. Naomi tried to close her legs but Emily stopped her and kept it open. _Fuck! _Without warning, Emily fingered then twisted Naomi's clit and she came violently. She opened her eyes and saw Emily sucking her fingers off. Then the redhead took her fingers and cleaned them off as well.

"That was fast."

"I was inspired."

"I bet," Emily pushed her down and leaned in to kiss a damp thigh. "I had a plan," she nibbled, "a really good plan, but after watching you, I forgot what it was." She continued nibbling and kissing inward, moving closer to the other girl's need.

"If it involved anything like what you're doing right now, then it is a really good plan." She gasped then groaned when Emily licked her then took her warm tongue away.

"Emily!" the blonde flung her head back in frustration. "Fucking stop teasing!"

"I'm just giving you time to recover –"

"I don't need time, I need you, right now! I need your fingers, your lips, your tongue on me!"

Emily laughed, relenting. "Don't worry, I think I just remembered my plan."

The other girl smiled then locked her fingers on to red hair, directing Emily's mouth to her center. Emily resisted and ignored Naomi's invitation. She pushed the hands down.

"Your plan sucks," Naomi stated darkly, voice still hoarse.

"Not yet, but it will very soon."

Naomi leaned forward, trying to kiss the other girl and squeezed the breasts in front of her. Emily slapped at fingers squeezing her nipple. Naomi growled again.

"You're so impatient." Emily took the champagne bottle from the side and opened the cork, a spray of liquid bubbled over and she quickly sipped them. "Let's have a toast."

"We don't have glasses," Naomi pointed out. Emily responded by pouring some of the champagne in her belly button. The touch of cold champagne took Naomi's breath away and realized, _Yes, this is worth the wait._.

"We don't need them... A toast to you, to us, and to a lifetime full of love, happiness, and mind blowing sex!"

"Hear, hear!"

Emily leaned down and sipped the pool of liquid in her girlfriends belly then poured another over her breasts. Naomi's pert breasts and nipples tightened even more. "I'm very thirsty," her voice was husky then her tongue licked the small stream of the bubbly drink on the chest below her. Her mouth and tongue followed rivulets of liquid rolling down Naomi's body. She sucked and licked anywhere the champagne ended up and Naomi could do nothing but squirm.

When she felt Emily sucking her breast, Naomi arched into the sensation. She tangled her hands into red hair and urged the mouth on. She felt a tongue flicking her nipples and it evoked a string of moans from her throat.

Emily was relentless, trailing her lips and tongue towards the blonde's neck, sucking and leaving a rather impressive mark. She stopped and Naomi's eyes opened, she was about to protest when she saw Emily stripping her jumper off. She moaned when the redhead's breast came into view, she licked her lips at the sight.

Emily crawled over her and hovered her breast above Naomi's mouth, "Suck," she ordered. The other girl hungrily accepted the offering and worked her delicate tongue, sucking and nipping. "Oh fuck," Emily rasped. She tugged her breast out from Naomi's imprisoning mouth then exchanged it for the other one. The other girl indulged her again, "Suck harder."

The blonde was in paradise and engrossed herself in pleasing Emily which ever way she could. However, the breast suddenly popped out from her mouth and she frowned. She wasn't sure if she was still enjoying the teasing.

This time, Emily hovered her body over her and lowered her hot, aching center onto Naomi's wet mound, grinding into the heat. Naomi quickly wrapped her long and slender legs around Emily waist, keeping her in place. She thrusted up while the other girl ground down on her. Hoarse gasps and husky moans escaped their mouths.

Emily nibbled the neck below her then continued up then captured her girlfriend's mouth. Their tongues battled and waged war as their lower bodies desperately sought to fuse. The redhead pulled away and sat back, panting. Naomi nearly screamed in frustration, "Don't stop, Emily, please. I can't take it anymore." She tried to pull her back, but the other girl resisted.

Emily reached for the champagne bottle, "Need to follow my plan."

"Fuck the plan," Naomi begged breathlessly.

"That is the plan," Emily tilted the bottle and spilled the contents into Naomi's heated center. The blonde groaned at the sensation of cold on hot; her hips bucked. Emily tossed the bottle behind and lowered her head. "Now I'm hungry."

She licked, sucked, and nibbled at the swollen lips. She tasted Naomi's heady scent and musky essence mixed with champagne. The smell filled her and her mouth watered at the taste. It made Emily's toes curl. She knew she was teasing the girl, but she just could not help it. "Hmm, you taste so good."

Naomi, already impatient, slid her hands between her legs and parted her delicate lips. "Please, Em, please." She begged, yet again.

Emily's eyes glazed at the breathtaking sight. Her girlfriend, open and ready for her. This time, she wasted no time. She dipped her tongue and licked the delicate folds. Brushing her tongue into swollen bundle of nerves. Naomi unconsciously lifted her hips, grinding against the delicious mouth. Emily indulged her and placed her hands under the girl's bum and held her up.

Unintelligible noises was coming out of Naomi's mouth. Her thigh and legs were trembling from the sensations coursing all over her body. She knew she was near. She felt Emily's tongue slip into her sodden center, gently and lovingly caressing her inner walls. When her clit was sucked, she came. She felt her orgasm from the tips of her toes all the way to the top. Her inner muscles began to contract but the other girl did not stop. She took the engorged clit into her mouth, again, sucking deeply and roughly. She spread Naomi's thighs further apart, diving for more, taking more. And before Naomi could come down from her previous climax, she came again. She exploded, releasing into Emily's mouth, who made sure nothing went to waste. Naomi felt helpless and just laid back down, exhausted.

Emily smiled at her, dropping sweet kisses all over her body and culminated her journey with a deep kiss into Naomi's mouth. The blonde collapsed in her arms, satiated, exhausted and fulfilled. They whispered and murmured words of love.

When the blonde regained her senses, she spoke in a very hoarse voice, "You are evil, Emily Fitch and you will be the death of me."

"And what a sweet death it would be."

Naomi smiled, silently agreeing. She pulled the blanket from their feet and covered their bareness. She was spooned from behind, Emily possessively clutching her breasts. _Naked snuggles, the best kind._

"I love you, baby. And happy birthday."

_Happy birthday to me indeed!_

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Naomi woke feeling aroused, soaking wet and her center aching and throbbing. _Am I dreaming? _And then she felt a nibble on her inner thigh. She looked down and saw Emily's head moving under the blanket.

"God, you're insatiable."

The girl appeared from under the blanket and rested her chin on Naomi's belly. "Just wanted to wake you up nicely."

"It was nice indeed," she tangled her fingers in red locks, guiding the lips to her mouth. "Good … morning …," she managed between kisses. Emily slid down and said, "Good morning baby," against her center, the words vibrated and made her tremble. She closed her eyes and expecting the girl to continue but then she was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Emily slipping her jumper on.

"Come on, you're teasing again! I never got the chance to return the favor last night, so stop teasing!"

Emily laughed, "I'm not teasing. Besides, last night was all about you. I'm just going to reheat the leftover sausages from last night."

Naomi smirked then pulled the blanket off her, showing her naked body.

The redhead moaned at the sight, "That's not fair, Nai. I want to feed you breakfast."

"Would you rather reheat some _sausages _or feed on me?" She didn't received a verbal response. Only a growl and her girl topping her.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Later that day, the girls went home and found Katie and Effy sitting on the front steps, smoking and drinking.

"Good afternoon," Naomi greeted them. "Miss us."

"Oh my God. You guys can never leave us again."

"Yeah, how could you leave me and Katie with those two crazy women in there? I got hit with a cushion!"

"And I spent hours yesterday hiding knives and every imaginable sharp objects in your house!" Katie shouted.

"Okay, relax," Emily said in a soothing voice, "What happened anyway? And why are you two here outside?"

"Our mum is cra-" Katie gestured wildly and making strangling motion with her hands. "And she's," she moved her hands as if throwing something. "And she goes," this time she released a restrained scream then she growled.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other, convinced the girl has gone mental.

"I think what Katie meant was Jenna's been driving us crazy, and she wants to strangle her, and she's been throwing things," Effy explained.

"Yeah, what she said," then she pointed wildly at Naomi, "and your mum, she's," she pulled her hair. "Then she tried to," the girl pretended to be pulling something. "And then she wanted," this time she kicked the pavement under her. She was incensed at that point.

"Gina was infuriating , pulling and struggling with the couch then she wanted to kicked Jenna. Am I right, Katie?"

The girl just nodded, still fuming.

"Wow, she's definitely not feeling her usually opinionated and articulate self, huh," Naomi observed.

Katie growled, eyes sharp, "You wouldn't be as well, if you spent the day with those two stooges! Now promise you two would never leave us here again, alone with those two crazy women." The lovebirds just laughed, assuming Katie was joking. "Do it!" The girls were startled and nodded their head furiously. "Good, now both of you go inside and greet your mothers. It's your turn to deal with them."

At that moment, the front door opened, revealing a smiling Gina, "Girls."

"Woman," Naomi received a jab on her rib, "…I mean mum."

"Hey Gina, had a good day? How did you sleep last night?"

Naomi groaned. That was the worst thing Emily could have asked.

''Yes I did and I can see you two _didn't_,'' Gina grinned and winked at them, motioning them to enter.

''You couldn't have just said hello?''

Emily smiled apologetically, ''Sorry.''

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Gift giving time....

"Let's pretend it's still your birthday," Gina bounced excitedly in her seat, on the couch, near the window. It was her week.

"Here, Naomi. It's also a thank you gift for letting us stay here," Jenna handed her a small neatly wrapped box.

"Erm thanks," she carefully opened the gift to find an expensive looking pen.

"You're welcome. Why don't I prepare us all some tea, yeah," Jenna left the room.

"Open mine next," James thrust his gift towards Naomi, eyes filled with mischief.

The blonde was almost scared to open the box. When she opened it, she found a bottle of K-Y Jelly, a personal lubricant. Her eyes widened and she quickly closed the box. "Er, thanks James."

"What did you get?" Emily tried to pry the box from her. The other occupants' attention perked up as well.

"It's nothing."

"Then show us dear," Gina convinced her. Naomi shook her head but Emily opened it anyway.

"You don't like it?" James sadly asked.

"I do, I do. I promise I like it."

"You don't look like you like it. I had difficulty finding you a gift. At first I thought I should just give you all of my porn collection but then I realized you already have Emily, so you don't really need it."

Gina laughed, along with Effy and Katie.

"Did he just imply that I am Naomi's personal porn star?" she whispered to Effy.

"Uh huh, I believe so," the girl agreed. Emily made a move to throw the bottle to his brother but Effy stopped her. "You might need it later," she winked.

Meanwhile, James continued on, "So I thought I should buy something you might find useful and enjoy at the same time. I even blew my savings for it."

"Aw James, that is so sweet, in a perverted kind of way," Katie taunted.

"Don't mind her, James. I like it. And I'm sure I will find it useful."

"You will," Effy said under her breathe. Naomi just frowned at her.

"What would you find useful?" Jenna asked, setting the cups of tea down.

"The bottle of lotion James gave me," the blonde quickly answered. Jenna looked lovingly at James, Katie gagged.

"Here, open mine next," Gina requested.

Naomi received a box of massage oils, she just laughed, "Um thanks, mum."

"I thought you and Emily might enjoy it. You know, an additional flavor to your late night activities."

"Mum, stop!"

"What!? It is perfectly normal to be a sexual being. We are born one, so no reason to be ashamed of it."

"And no reason to flaunt or publicize it, either," Jenna retorted then started a staring match with Gina.

"Anyway," Katie intervened, before a shouting match can ensue, "Here's ours, from Effy and me."

Naomi began to open a very long box. Her eyes widened, as big as saucers, when she removed the top. Katie leaned over to see what surprised the other girl and she gasped.

"Effy! I specifically told you to buy something nice for her, not something naughty!"

"What? That is nice, in my opinion. Besides you left me to decide on my own, so deal with it."

"What did they get you?" asks Jenna. Naomi tried to hide it but Effy tilted the box to reveal a large double headed dildo attached to a padded strap-on. The woman's eyes widened.

"Holy fuck! Those are big, where did you buy it?" James asked and struggled over Jenna's hands covering his eyes.

Effy's deadpan voice answered, "In a store called 'Playground.'"

"Cool, can we visit there? I'm sure they like kids visiting the playground."

"No James, you may not."

"Effy, I swear to god I will kill you for this," Katie smacked the girl with a cushion.

Effy just laughed, "Told you you're gonna need the lubricant later," she told the birthday girl, who just responded with a sarcastic, "gee thanks!"

"Is that one of those pussy fillers?" Gina asked.

"Mum!" "Gina!"

"What? That's what it is, right. My lord, Effy where did you find this? I've never seen a sex toy like this before, not this style," Gina excitedly asked.

James, no longer able to contain his curiosity, tipped the box and took hold of the thing. "Whoa, this is like four times bigger than my cock!"

He got hit with it, courtesy of Emily.

"I will never forget this birthday," Naomi commented, _not anytime soon._

_**Well that's it for now, if anybody was offended by the content, I apologize. Reviews and comment will be appreciated.**_

_**I got the inspiration from AMC, I am a big fan of Lianca. Mostly it's from the fanfiction I wrote for AMC. **_


	8. Chapter 8 A Night Out

**Communal Living**  
Pairing: Naomi/Emily  
Rating: R/M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: A (teeny tiny) bit AU. Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi's house. Nope, Naomi didn't cheat (there's enough fics about that already), Emily moved out from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch family moving in with Naomi and Emily would be hilarious.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of E4.. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

**Hey guys, thanks, once again for reading. As promised, I will update often but its still difficult since on top of my thesis, I am maintaining a number of fics in several boards/communities. I feel like all the words were squeezed out from me. I am updating simultaneously my fics for Greys, SON, AMC, and Skins and it's so difficult and sometimes i get the names and the stories mixed up, sorry. Also, sometimes, I am out of ideas on how to continue and my bestfriend had been whining that I have a better relationship with my PC than with her (now I feel bad!). I have this fic mapped out already (yes, with an outline), but the words sometimes escapes me. Good thing though, my thesis adviser commented that my English was getting good. Heh, writing fics for the past 5 years helped a lot (IMO, it's easier to write than to actually speak it.) Anyway, thanks for reading. Advanced happy Easter everyone! I'll be out and about until Sunday.**

**I apologize for any errors.**

**Chapter 8: A Night Out**

"Good morning. We'll be pairing up today for a paper due next week."

Everyone in class groaned at the task. Naomi felt a tug at her sleeve, she looked over at her girlfriend and gave her a questioning look. "We can be partners," the redhead whispered. Naomi smiled and nodded.

But the teacher had another idea, "I've already decided the pairings, and NO you cannot change partners." Naomi and Emily frowned.

"Effy and Miranda, Katie and Joshua, Naomi and Mandy, Emily and Sophia….."

In the end, they were tasked to choose one historical event and write a paper on how it affected the history of the world.

"This sucks, I wanted to pair with you," Emily pouted, whining. Naomi just hugged her. They were sitting with Katie.

"Deal with it, Ems. I mean at least all you got is a giant partner. Me, I ended up with a guy who does not seem to know what personal hygiene means. I was hoping I would end up with Effy." The two girls raised their brows at her words, Katie groaned. "No lesbian digs, please."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, sis."

"Yeah, Fitch. I wouldn't take it against you if you wanted to _hang _out with another girl."

"Oh will you shut up, Campbell. The reason I want to be paired with Effy is for convenience."

"Sure, sure. If you say so."

Katie just stuck her tongue out at Naomi. At that moment, JJ, Lara and little Albert walked up. Emily's eyes lit up.

"Albert," she stood up, took the baby from Lara, and gave him sweet kisses all over the face.

"Well, hello to you too, Emily. You know there was a time when people actually say hi to me. Now, they just abduct my son and ignore me," she teased.

"Oops, sorry. Hi Lara, it's good to see you," Emily gave her a sheepish grin.

Lara laughed, "Hi."

"It's okay, Em. I mean most days, she is lucky to get a kiss from me before Albert monopolizes my attention," JJ innocently said.

"That is a sad but true story," Lara responded.

They spent the rest of their lunch cooing and playing with the baby.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Katie and Effy ended up in the library with their respective partners. Naomi and Emily decided to invite their partners over at their house. Naomi and Mandy worked in the kitchen table while Emily and Sophia worked in the living room.

"So, you two live together?" Mandy asked Naomi. The blonde just nodded. "Aren't you guys a little too young for that?"

Naomi frowned, "Um, what's this got to do with our work?"

"Um nothing. It's just that I've never thought you two live together."

"And why would you know?"

"Just saying. I knew you were together, it's kinda hard not to. I've actually tried speaking with Emily before, several times, but I don't think she remembers me."

"I'm sure she remembers you," the blonde politely said.

"Really. Has she talked about me?" Mandy giddily asked. "Has she mentioned me?"

Naomi frowned, again, not liking Mandy's questioning. She looked at the other girl and realized that Mandy has a thing for her girlfriend. She wanted to smack the smile off the girl's face. "No, she hasn't talked about you," she answered territorially.

In the living room…

"So, you live here in Naomi's house."

"It's actually our house, Sophia," Emily corrected her.

"I was under the impression that this is Naomi's house."

"Is there a reason behind all these?"

"Um no, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you but I've always wanted to get to know Naomi better. I've tried walking up to her before but she seemed too busy with you, always.

Emily frowned, she felt as if Sophia was implying that she was an inconvenience with her plans with Naomi.

"Of course she would be busy with me. I'm her _girlfriend."_ Emily answered with a hint of jealousy. She saw Sophia look up and frowned. She knew exactly what the girl saw: Naomi's love note for her in their little blackboard. _Ha, take that bitch._

++++++ooooooo+++++++

Later that night, while the lovebirds were lounging in bed…

"Sophia likes you…"

"Mandy has a crush on you…"

They spoke at the same time. This sent them into a round of giggles.

"It's weird right?" Emily asked and the other girl nodded, "She spent half of the time she was here asking questions about you."

"Same with Mandy. She was like, Emily's this and Emily's that. I wanted to punch her! She was talking as if she knew you."

"Really? That's weird 'coz Sophia seems to know a lot of things about you."

"Ugh, I can't believe we have them as partners. I'm just glad Mandy didn't end up as your partner, otherwise I would really be worried."

"About what? That I would be tempted. No way, Nai, nobody compares to you. And besides, she is freaking tall."

"Exactly, her tits are in level with your eyes," Naomi pointed out, crossing her arms. The redhead dissolved into laughter, "It's not funny," the blonde hit her with a pillow.

"It is funny. You think I'm that shallow? Babe, your tits weren't the first one I noticed about you. In fact, it was not the reason I fell in love with you."

"No? What then? My shining personality?"

"No, it was your bum," Emily teased, receiving another pillow to her head. Naomi turned her back on her.

"It's nice to know that I am nothing but an object of lust for you."

Emily pulled the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "Of course, that is what you are. What other purpose were you suppose to serve for me, other than the object of all my lustful thoughts," she jokingly said.

The blonde looked down at her, "I hate you," she said affectionately.

"I hate you too, baby."

They just laughed at their silliness.

"Besides, I should be worried too if Sophia ended up being your partner," Emily pointed out.

"Why? I don't even know her, or like her, for that matter."

"Well, she seems to like you."

"Well, I am sorry but I am kinda taken. I have this pesky girlfriend who has hormones like a teenager. She fucks me silly frequently that I can't even think straight most of the time."

"Would you like to file a complaint about this girlfriend?" the redhead indulged her.

"And what? Give up the best bum and tits in the world? I don't think so?

"I knew it! That is all you want from my sister."

They both looked at the door where Katie was leaning, smirking.

"Katie, what did we say about knocking?" Naomi grumbled.

"That it ruins a perfect manicure."

"Katie, you're interrupting my sexy time!" Emily complained to her twin.

"Well, I'm sorry but Gina and Jenna," Katie laughed at the sound of the women's names, "wants to have a night out. And they want us to come, hence, we are being summoned."

"What? A night out, together?"

"Yup."

"But, they hate each other," Naomi pointed out.

"I don't care if they do. They seem to be getting along so I will indulge them, we will. If it will make them less bitchy with each other. So, get up both of you. I am not spending the night with them, alone." Katie left without waiting for a response.

"This is not going to be good."

"No, it won't," Naomi groaned at the thought of how this night would end up bad.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

They ended up going to a gay bar. Gina's suggestion, much to the embarrassment of Naomi. Surprisingly, Jenna agreed, much to the chagrin of the twins.

"This is so wrong." Katie pointed out. Naomi and Emily agreed, watching as their mothers look around the place like 5 year olds in a new park.

"Oh, lighten up girls. This would be fun," Gina commented.

"Yeah, Emily. You wanted me to accept your choices, so I am doing this. So, I'll understand better."

"There are other ways to understand, mum. Without us ending up in a gay bar."

"I can't believe you two talked us into coming here," Naomi hid her face in her palm.

"Why not? I thought you two would be happy with this choice. This is your scene, right?" Jenna nodded, agreeing with Gina.

Naomi realized, she liked it better when the two were fighting.

The three girls were spared from further embarrassing comments from the adults when a waitress approached the table. Both Gina and Jenna's eyes widened at the sight of the woman's enormous breasts barely covered by a small shirt.

They were distracted, mouth wide open. Naomi cleared her throat and the women blushed, quickly picking up their menus and feigning interest.

"Good evening, everyone. What can I get you tonight?"

Jenna, tried hard averting her eyes from the waitress' chest and bashfully asked, "what is good here?" She ended up looking at the large breasts despite fighting against it.

Katie shook her head and snatched the menu from her mother and ordered for all of them. After that, she informed, "I am calling Effy!"

Emily looked at their blushing mothers', "I would really appreciate it if you two maintain control of your eyes while we are here."

"I'm sorry, love. I've just never seen them that big before," Jenna defended.

"Yeah, me too. I'm surprised she can even stand with its size. I was seriously waiting for her to fall over," Naomi could not help but laugh at her mother's words.

An hour later, the women were buzzed, leaving the girls frowning at their antics.

"I swear, they are getting more attention that we do," Naomi observed.

"Yeah, such a blow to our self-esteem, huh," Emily just shook her head.

Their mothers' had been getting attention from the club's older patrons. They had been chatting, dancing, and receiving drinks from a lot of women. Effy pointed out that the two had been 'meat-tagged.'

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I dunno, Katie. Just heard that from a gay TV show."

"Of course!"

They all cringed when the two women started dancing in the dance floor.

"Oh god, somebody please make it stop!" the blonde begged.

"Hey, we know them, right?" Effy asked, indicating towards the two girls in the bar.

Naomi and Emily looked and both groaned. "Yeah, unfortunately. They're our partners."

"Oh yeah, the giant one and the creepy one," Katie observed.

"I remember them, they're your groupie."

"What the hell does that mean, Ef?"

"It means, Naomi, that Sophia has this crush on you and Mandy on Em."

"You knew that?" the redhead asked, surprised.

"The giant likes, Em? Haha!"

"Thanks, Katie," she glared at her twin, "How did you know?" she asked Effy.

"They respectively stare at you both."

"I've never noticed."

"That's because you two are usually busy with each other to even notice anyone around you."

"Hey, they're approaching," Katie informed them.

"Oh hell no, that girl is not coming near you. Let's go Em, let's dance." Naomi pulled her girl towards the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Sophia and Mandy approached the table, greeting Katie and Effy.

Katie, feeling her bitchy self, said, "They are not interested, so sod off!"

"Delicacy, Katie." Effy reprimanded her and turned to the two girls, "What she is trying to say is that our friends are taken and in a very committed relationship. And that if, _if _anybody messes that up, we will cause unbearable pain to those people."

The two turned to leave.

"Wow, that was graceful."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment, Stonem."

"It's all in the translation, Fitch." She stood up and eyed Katie, "Come on, let's dance. Let's join the party." She didn't give the other girl chance to protest, she pulled her up and towards the dance floor.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"…. Jump for my love."

"…. Jump in and feel my touch."

"Jesus, will you two stop it," Naomi grumbled, she was helping her mum walk, with Effy on the other side. The twins were helping Jenna. Expectedly, the women got drunk. The girls had to practically drag them out of the bar. They were having too much fun. They intervened before Gina followed through with her plan to strip-dance.

"We are never bringing them back there, ever again!"

"Agree," Katie agree with her twin.

"…JUMP FOR MY LOVE!"

"Jesus, let's hurry up and bring them inside the house. This is too embarrassing, and put a cork in her, Em." Naomi suggested.

"…HELP, THE LESBIANS ARE ABDUCTING US!" Gina drunkenly announced.

"Ssshhhh!" the girls silenced her. They hurried inside the house and dropped them, unceremoniously, to the couch, which they missed. They both ended up in the living room floor.

"Hello, Gina," a giggle followed.

"I think that is your name. My name is Tina, or Jenna, I think," Jenna dissolved into a fit of giggles, again. Her drunken partner followed.

"I love this carpet," Gina commented, face buried in the carpet.

Jenna smelled the said carpet, "It smells good." She licked it, "Taste good, too."

They both burst into laughter again.

"Should we bring them up?" Effy asked.

"No, they can stay here. I am not breaking my back bringing them up. Katie, get some blankets."

"Why, they probably won't notice the cold."

"Please, just do it," her twin begged. Katie grumbled all the way up.

"It's okay, girls. We can go up, on our own."

"Yeah, we are not drunk, right?" Jenna nodded. The two struggled to get up, holding on to each other for support but ended up losing their balance. They giggled once more before collapsing into the floor. Within seconds, they were snoring loudly.

Katie unconcernedly threw the blanket over them, "Women!"

++++++ooooooo+++++++

It was a slow awakening. Katie felt disoriented and she looked around to get her bearings. She felt somebody spoon her from behind. She looked down at the arms spooning her, _Uh oh. _She recognized the arms. She stiffened.

"Hmm, it's okay. It's just me," she felt Effy kiss her neck. "It's early, go back to sleep."

Katie wanted to untangle herself but she was still tired. She laid back. _I'm still tired. _She reasoned.

++++++ooooooo+++++++

"Mum, what the hell is this?"

"It's an eggplant, Naomi."

"And why are we having this for breakfast?"

"Nai, just eat it," Emily reprimanded her girl. "Thanks for this Gina. How are you feeling? Both of you?" She asked Gina and her mother.

"I'll live dear."

"Unfortunately," Naomi muttered under her breath.

"I have a really bad hangover. I think I may have drunk a little too much last night," Gina answered.

"More like a lot, mum."

"Naomi, eat dear."

"Why would I eat an eggplant. I don't like it. I mean it's half egg, half plant!"

Emily laughed, Jenna cringed at the sound, "Don't mind her, she's still half asleep."

"Naomi, love, I know you don't like cocks. But I don't think it's right for you to apply that dislike towards food that are shaped like one."

"Mum! Jesus, now I am definitely not eating! You've just ruined my appetite!"

"Don't worry Gina, she is not generalizing. She just ate sausages a few days back. She just want them grilled."

"Please, it is still too early to talk about this," Jenna begged.

"Talk about what?" Effy asked, entering the kitchen with Katie trailing behind.

"About sausages and cocks," Gina offered helpfully.

"Jesus!" Katie exclaimed, "I thought you two might be more interested in pussies now, you know after last night."

"Katie!" the other people in the room shouted.

"What!? Pussies are nice, sort of," Katie commented offhandedly.

_**I know it's short but I'm really tired guys and sleepy so I apologize for the errors. I need to sleep… reviews and comments are appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions

**Communal Living**

Pairing: Naomi/Emily

Rating: R/M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: A (teeny tiny) bit AU. Starts after the Fitch family moved into Naomi's house. Nope, Naomi didn't cheat (there's enough fics about that already), Emily moved out from their house and she is happy, shacking up and all loved up with Naomi. I thought the idea of the whole Fitch family moving in with Naomi and Emily would be hilarious.

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of E4.. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

A/N I am sorry guys! Like really sorry! I had the worst case of writers block for Skins. I really don't know what happened, I was able to write for Greys but I was like empty for Skins... So I vegged out and rewatched series 3 and even started a community rewatch in livejournal... i was frustrated but when I heard the confirmation of Skins movie, I just perked up then the inspiration came... I hope this is a good enough update... once again I'm sorry for the delay and for all the errors...

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

"What's all these?"

Katie's eyes widened at the sound. She scrambled to hide the books she was reading. She sat on one and slipped the other inside her pillowcase. But the intruder was quick and got a hold of the other two.

Naomi frowned, "_Same sex and the City_? What the...," she paused, looked at Katie and then back to the book. Realization dawned on her face and she laughed. The other girl groaned. "Oh my god... oh my god," Naomi chanted while laughing. She looked at the other one, _Kiss the Girls and Make Them Spy: An Original Jane Bond Parody._"Oh I love this book, it's so freaking funny, you should definitely read it. Or I suggest _Hot and Bothered, _it's a highly erotic lesbian book. I assure you it gives great advice on how to deal with your lust after Effy or you can ask me about all things lesbian," she teased.

"Fuck off, Campbell," she spat. "And what makes you think this is about Effy?"

"Because I am all knowing and I've seen you two. I would stop but this is so much fun." She paused, smiled wickedly, "Or would you rather Emily and I give you some advice." Katie, annoyed, tried to hit Naomi with a pillow, but the blonde was able to dodge it. "Oh Katiekins, don't be like that. I'm trying to be helpful. I get it, you know. I mean look at you."

"Excuse me? Look at me?"

"Yeah, you're a shadow of your former self. You're not as hot as before and your tits have shriveled. So, I understand if you need some serious shag and if bumping muffs with Effy is the answer, then I support you all the way."

Katie picked up another pillow and hit Naomi, who screamed. Her eyes widened when she realized she hit Naomi with the pillow where she hid the thick and mouthful _Sexual Behavior in the Human Female._

"Bloody hell, Fitch! That hurt!"

"I'd say I'm sorry but I wouldn't mean it," Katie spat.

"Hey, relax. I'm being supportive, yeah. There is nothing wrong in exploring the boundaries of your sexuality."

"I'm not exploring!"

"Oh, and what's this? Research?"

"Naomi, do you want me to cut your tongue and strangle you with it?"

"And risk your sister not getting an orgasm for the rest of her life?"

"Oh bloody hell. Will you leave me alone!"

"I can't. Emily sent me here on a mission."

"And let me guess, you just follow her orders like the good little girlfriend you are," Katie commented sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. Besides I am not the only one following her. Looks to me you are following in your sister's footsteps."

"Stop with the insinuation! You make it sound like I'm a desperate slag willing to shag anything that moves, including girls."

"If the shoe fits."

"Shut the fuck up! And I can have any bloke I want with just a snap of my fingers."

"Right, because your life is one endless desperate lap dance."

Katie growled then crossed her arms, looking menacingly at Naomi.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. For now. Anyway, I'm here because I am asking you out." _Aw fuck that came out wrong._

"What! You are fucking demented. I am not going out on a date with you, you stupid lezzer!"

"Well I wasn't asking you to a date, you soon-to-be lezzer!" the blonde spat back.

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"STOP IT!" they turned around and saw Emily on the door. "What's going on here?"

"Katie's being difficult."

"And you're girlfriend's a nosy bitch!"

"Alright, stop it! Did you ask her?" Emily directed the question to her girl.

"Oh my god! It was your idea?" Katie visibly shivered. "You guys are fucking mental! No, I am not going out with you two. If you want a dirty ménage trois then go call someone else. I will not be a part of it!"

This time, Katie got hit with a pillow. "Shut up, Katie. Jesus, the world does not revolve around you. I was merely suggesting a night out, drinks and some dancing."

"Oh," her twin sheepishly smiled.

"But she's busy. She has some revising and researching to do," Naomi winked at Katie.

She smacked Naomi, "No I'm not busy. Count me in."

"Alrighty then. I'll change," with that Emily left the room.

"So, should we invite Effy as well, sugar plum?" Naomi asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Fuck you. If you know what is good for you then you will zip that filthy mouth up."

"Oh I'm scared. The head bitch is back from the land of the dead," Naomi ran before she can be hit again. She laughed out loud when Katie let out a string of profanities.

+++++ooooooo++++++

"A gay bar? Fucking hell, I'm going to get molested in here!"

"Oh come on Katiekins, wasn't it just a few days ago that you said and I quote '_pussies are nice_.' I thought you'll fit right in here."

"You'll like it, Katie. Trust me," Emily assured her twin.

"What? pussies? Hell no. I like cocks. Do you see a straight fit bloke around here with a possible cock? Hmm? No, there isn't. So _trust me _I won't like it here."

"Well, you like being the center of attention right? Then this is the place, look around Katie, you've been tagged already."

Katie's eyes widened and inched closer to the two. She looked around and saw several girls were eyeing her.

"That one is eyeing you like dinner."

"Charming," Katie huffed.

"Did you wear your leopard-print knickers? Coz that would totally drive these girls insane."

"Piss off, Campbell."

A girl walked towards them and Katie looked at her sister in panic.

"Just tell her you're with me and they'll leave you alone," Effy walked up from behind them.

"Hey Eff, glad you could make it."

"As if I would pass up the chance to get drunk," the brunette wrapped her arms around Katie.

"What are you doing?"

"Claiming you as mine. Unless, you'd rather spend the night fending off all of your admirers," Effy made a move to unwrap her arms.

"No! I want your arms around me!... um I mean just wrap… um just stay there," Katie stuttered. Naomi smirked and Katie mentally thought of ways to kill her.

"Okay, let's get mental!"

+++++ooooooo++++++

Several drinks later, the foursome were in the dance floor. Emily, already buzzed, danced around Naomi, putting on a seductive performance. The blonde enjoyed the attention with a silly grin on her face. She watched her girl move and sway, her looks making the redhead confident and continued dancing sexily. Katie had loosened up as well, dancing with Effy and generally having a good time. After a few more dancing, they returned to the table. Effy and Emily went to the bar to refresh their drinks.

"So, did you enjoy your first foray in downtown gayland?," Naomi asked Katie.

"I never thought I would say this but yeah I did."

"That's good then because it seems you have an admirer."

"What!" Katie whipped her head so fast she almost gave herself a whiplash, "Where?"

"That little blonde goddess over there," Naomi subtly pointed at the girl casually propped against the bar. She grinned wickedly, "She's been eyeing you since we arrived."

"Can't blame her, I'm a looker after all."

Naomi laughed, "Well look out then, Katie, incoming blonde goddess!"

The said goddess slid down their booth and sat beside Katie. The girl's eyes roamed shamelessly and seductively up and down Katie's body, as if taking inventory. Before Katie could reprimand the wandering eyes, she felt a tug and before she could say anything, she was already in the dance floor. The other girl began to dance, almost on top of her, seductively running her hands and practically groping Katie.

"Where's Katie?" Emily asked when they returned with the drinks.

"Getting groped in the dance floor."

The redhead and Effy looked around and Emily dissolved into laughter when she saw her twin's predicament. Katie turned her head to the side and mouthed "Help!" towards her friends. Emily just giggled uncontrollably, her girlfriend followed suit. She teasingly responded "No" to her twin.

Effy saw what was happening and came to Katie's rescue. She marched up to the girl and pushed her aside. "Down girl!" she commanded, "I know she looks good but my hands are the only hands allowed to touch her." She slapped Katie's bum, who yelped, then she grabbed Katie and pulled her towards the table, leaving the unnamed fuming blonde behind. She felt a little giddy at Effy's heroic rescue of her but the sight of her sister and Naomi giggling infuriated her.

"You two are completely demented, enjoying my predicament!" she spat.

"What?" Naomi innocently asked.

"Don't play blonde with me, Campbell!"

"It was fun, Katie. We just couldn't resist," Emily teased her fuming sister. "You gotta admit it was a little fun, you should have seen your face."

"Ha ha Em, some sister you are. At least I can depend on Effy."

"At least you and Effy now have something in common, besides your love for booze and well… Freddie."

"Oh yeah, and what is that Naomi?," Katie challenged, "And I don't love Freddie."

"Ditto," Effy concurred.

"Being popular with the gay crowd. I think you two had become honorary lesbians in this club."

"You are not normal," Katie spat.

"Thank you," Naomi answered nonchalantly.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It's all in the translation, Katie."

"Oh well, I must have been lost in translation then." She looked at Effy who was smiling besides her, "You find this funny? This is kinda weird."

"Well, there is a lot of that going around," Effy answered while looking at her intently. Katie squirmed under her intense gaze.

"Bollocky wanky shite! I need a stiff drink!" Katie stood up and finished her drink in one gulp. "What the hell! Might as well enjoy this, right? I might actually get a decent lap dance around here. If that happens, then it would be like recreation without procreation! Ha, now I know why you guys enjoy this. It's like a very convenient contraceptive. Come on Ef, let's find ourselves some hot mama and let's knock their panty hoses off!"

"Sounds good to me!" Effy allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Alright then! Let's get completely off our tits! Bitches here we come!"

+++++ooooooo++++++

For the second time that week, Katie awoke to arms spooning her from behind. She didn't need to look to know who it was. She contemplated getting up and leaving the girl behind but decided against it. She felt comfortable and safe. She convinced herself that all these sleepovers and spooning are innocent. However, a battle raged within her. _How can something that feel so safe feel so threatening at the same time? _When she couldn't take it anymore, she slowly untangled herself and quietly left the room.

+++++ooooooo++++++

"Effy's still asleep?" Naomi asked, Katie just nodded. The blonde sat beside her in the front steps. "So I take it you are still minge-obsessed." Katie groaned and made a move to stand up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just teasing."

"It's not funny!"

The seriousness in Katie's voice made Naomi feel bad. "I promise no more lesbian digs today. I'm sorry."

After a few minutes, Katie spoke, "I must be out of my mind, right?"

Naomi didn't bother to clarify the statement; she already knew what the other girl was talking about. "Why? Because she's a girl or because she is Effy."

"Both, I suppose. I mean this is Effy we are talking about. Christ, we hated each other, we fought over Freddie and I wanted rip her head off…. And now…."

"... you'd rather rip her clothes off?"

"Yeah," Katie answered in all seriousness and Naomi could not help but smile.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want."

"I don't know what I really want anymore. Besides, I don't want to be one of those weekend lesbians."

Naomi laughed, "Weekend lesbians?"

"Yeah, unsure and undecided. Lesbians on weekends and straight the rest of the week. I don't want to play around and go on my very own lesbian test drive." She sighed, "I don't even know what I am anymore."

"You're Katie fucking Fitch! The cutest almost little dyke in Bristol. You are a category all on your own."

"You're not helping!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, again. But you have to admit that this is a bit unusual, especially for you. You spent all of last term making Em's life miserable for being gay. Although, there seem to be some poetic justice in all this."

"You think I don't see that. And Effy of all people. She's got enough baggage she can open her own line!"

"So do you. I think it's a match made in heaven... sort of. Besides, you two both slept with Freddie."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Katie, this is Freddie. He's our friend but he's so fucking boring. He was boring when we met him and he'll probably always be boring. No self-respecting straight girls would consciously choose to sleep with that skinny stick."

"So I am gay then?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know Katie. This is something you have to do on your own because it wouldn't mean as much if you let others decide how you live your life."

"I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to Em."

"About what? That I could possibly be a muff muncher like her."

They were interrupted by a laugh behind them. They both turned and saw James standing with a smirk on his face.

"James, don't even think about it. We are not talking about this." Katie warned.

"Talk about what? That you had an epidural?" the boy asked, still smirking.

"Huh?"

"You know, when you see the way things should be. Like a vision."

"I think what you meant is an epiphany, Little C," Naomi corrected.

"Oh yeah."

"This is more like a nightmare," Katie's tone was sarcastic.

"Yeah, I have those too. Sometimes, I have this nightmare where I left the house and forgot to put my trousers on and everyone stares at my arse."

Naomi laughed, Katie didn't. "Huh, your pants are on but I still see an arse."

"Oh, somebody's pissy." James wiggled himself between the girls and continued teasing his sister. "Maybe you need a night of intense fornication to loosen you up." The boy received a smack to the head.

"Don't you have some porn to watch or something?"

"But this is more important. I'm being a supportive little brother."

"Yeah right."

"Maybe I should chronicle it. I can shoot your video diary as you talk about your journey towards lesbianland," James looked especially excited at the prospect.

Naomi laughed as Katie pulled her brother's neck for a headlock.

+++++ooooooo++++++

After entering into an agreement with her brother, which cost her money, Katie went back to her room. She sat besides Effy and looked at her. She tucked some stray strands of Effy's hair behind her ears but she stopped when she realized what she was doing. _Damn it._

"Hey, good morning," Effy's hoarse early morning voice sent shivers down Katie's spine.

All of a sudden she was speechless. She felt inebriated at the voice, she felt as if every syllable out of that mouth was seducing her. _Fuck, she was just saying good morning. Get a grip!_

"Hey, are you okay?" Effy asked, still half asleep.

Katie nodded, not trusting her voice. She looked at anywhere but at Effy's face. _Don't look at her, don't look into her eyes, don't stare at her lips, don't…._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't you look at me? Katie, look at me." Effy urged.

"I can't, I get all oogely and my brain goes fuzzy."

Effy frowned and rubbed her eyes, "Huh? You've completely lost me, I must be still asleep since I have no idea what you're on about."

Katie just frowned then pouted, lost with how to respond, which oddly enough amused Effy. "Better pull that lip in Katiekins, especially if you're not planning to use it. My sleepy state at the moment is weak against your charms."

"You have become a blabber mouth."

"Well, I have to keep up with you and be chatty, otherwise I'd be inclined to do _other _things with you," the girl teased.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Tease me."

"Because you're easy."

"Oh great, glad I'm here to entertain you," Katie huffed. Effy didn't answer, instead she pulled the other girl back to bed. "What the fuck, Ef!"

Effy just smothered her with a pillow then straddled her, pinning Katie's hands on the bed.

Katie's eyes widened at the situation she is in. Whatever bitchy retort she had got lodged on her throat, suddenly she felt a not so unfamiliar sensation course through her body, "Ef, get off me," she croaked.

"Don't want to."

"Please..."

"Why?"

"Because I can't think with you on top."

"Would you rather be on top then?"

An image of Effy writhing beneath her flashed through Katie's mind. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. _Damn you, Stonem! _"Ef..."

"Say please..."

"No!"

"No?" Effy leaned down and her breath tickled Katie's lips.

"No," she responded, less assured than a second ago.

"Alright, one condition then."

"I'm afraid to ask, but here it goes, what?"

"Come home with me."

_What! _"What!" Katie started feeling faint at the implication: home, alone with Effy, no parents, alone with her, in her room, with a bed...

"Katie, you have a dirty mind!" Effy raised her brows at her. "I was merely suggesting that you help me out at home."

"I wasn't thinking anything dirty! I wasn't!"

"Hmm mmm."

"And what do you mean 'help you out'?"

"The house is a mess, need to clean before the parents come home."

Katie groaned inwardly, _Cleaning and dusting? Is she fucking kidding with me? _Then an image of Effy in a maid's uniform flashed before her eyes, and without thinking she said "Yes, I'll help."

+++++ooooooo++++++

"Em, they're big girls. We don't need to check up on them," Naomi frantically tried to dissuade her girlfriend, knowing exactly what lies beyond the red door.

"Nai, we haven't seen them in two days. Those two aren't exactly the responsible types, they might be drowning in their vomits from overdrinking. So, we are checking up on them."

"If they're drunk, they won't hear as knocking."

"You're silly. We have a key, remember?"

The blonde frowned, trying in vain to come up with a way to deter the redhead from entering the house. _Hmm I wonder if..._

"Ooff," was all Emily was able to say. Before she could fully slip the key in the hole, she was turned around and pushed against the door. Then, a ravenous mouth descended on her. "What... are... you... doing?" she asked between kisses.

"Fulfilling a fantasy," Naomi answered as she nipped the girl's pulse point. "I've always... wanted to do this... against this door... and you look... ridiculously hot... with your red hair against... this red door..."

Emily, though almost melting in goo, managed to push the blonde away. "Nai, behave." She waved her finger at her and before Naomi could react, the redhead had already opened the door and walked in.

_Oh my god! _was all Naomi could think. Not a few second later...

"Oh my god!" was shrieked from inside, then she heard the unmistakable stomp of her girlfriend's feet. Emily walked out, muttering, she looked up and Naomi saw horror clearly written on the face.

"Nai, I think I'm blind..."

_**That's it guys... sorry if it's rubbish... and forgive the errors... I'm knackered... zzzzz**_


	10. Chapter 10 Puppies

**A/N So, I am sorry for being MIA for a while. Sometimes, real life interrupts and it sucks ;). I am quite busy I actually have so little time to sit down to write. I am almost done revising my thesis and so after I submit it I will come back full force. This is just a filler, this was not initially part of the outline for this story but I thought it would be a nice inclusion and I hope it won't disappoint, much *winks***

**This is for Anya who sent me a wonderful personal message. And for all of those who patiently waited, I am kissing all of you now….**

**Chapter 10: Puppies…**

Naomi's eyes narrowed when she saw the girl sitting on the last table with free seats. Her mouth twitched, looking around for possible escape, but there was none. She resigned herself to fate and loudly placed her lunch tray down. She purposely ignored the other occupant of the table.

"Really? You're going to be like this?"

No response came from Naomi, who just munched loudly on her chips.

"Naomi, come on! This is stupid!" Effy rubbed her forehead, frowning at her friend's immaturity, who was still busy munching and ignoring her. Fed up, the brunette pulled the tray towards her.

"Hey! Get your own lunch!" Naomi pulled the tray back.

"If I don't tell Em you sat with me, will you at least talk to me?." The blonde just shrugged. "Seriously? This is stupid. Why are you ignoring me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Whatever!"

"How eloquent," came the sarcastic reply from Effy.

"Thank you," was the deadpan response.

Effy clenched her fists, annoyance getting the better of her. "I should be the one angry not you!"

"You? Unbelievable! Because of you and your leopard-wearing lady friend, Em haven't been _with _me this past three days!"

"What I did? Which is what exactly, Naomi?"

"How the fuck should I know? Em was the one who walked in on you two. Actually, I don't want to know. I don't want to lose sleep and have nightmares because of this. All I know is that it turned Em off and now I'm fucking horny and she won't let me touch her!" Her last statement dawned on Effy, who burst into laughter a second later. "Shut up, it's not funny!" Naomi threw a chip at her.

"So this is all about you and your unfulfilled sexual hunger then?"

"What else could it be about? The fuck I care what you do in closed quarters! I don't fucking care if you two had been shagging each other's brains out!"

"Then maybe you should have stopped her. Besides, just deal with it. I dealt with walking on you and Em getting it on, several times I might add."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"We looked hot doing it," Naomi proudly announced.

"As opposed to us looking..."

"Awkward, probably."

"Or too good that Em finally realized she ended up with the wrong girl," Effy purposely teased.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you right back!"

"I hate you!"

"Well the feelings mutual, sweetheart."

Naomi didn't respond, she just picked her chips and threw them all at Effy. Then marched away.

"You fucking idiot!" Effy shrieked. "Very mature, Naomi. Very fucking mature!"

Naomi continued walking away only to stop a few seconds after. She breathed deeply and walked back to the table. She sighed and said "I'm sorry, Ef," reluctantly. Effy, who was still brushing the chips off her top, just rolled her eyes and threw some back at her. Then she stood and opened her arms wide, inviting Naomi in.

"I don't like you, Ef. I only hug Em."

"Naomi..."

"Fine," the blonde begrudgingly stepped into the embrace and rested her head on Effy's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ef. I'm just horny."

"You and me both." Effy's response earned a groan from the other girl and a quick back step.

"Well I'm not sleeping with you."

"Like I would want that. I have my own Fitch now, remember?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's all your fault anyway."

"Mine!"

"Yeah, with all the advice you gave her, she jumped ship and jumped me."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

_Uh oh, _was the only thought in Naomi's mind when she heard the voice behind them. She turned around, puppy dog eyes in place, to face the hot fuming face of none other than Emily Fitch. The love of her life. Her girlfriend.

"Em..."

"You pushed her into Effy?"

"...I can explain..."

"You gave her advice?"

"... that's not what happened..."

"Sex advice?" Emily's voice trembled at the thought.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." Effy countered, "She was all-knowing when we got it on."

"Not helping, Effy."

"She just wanted to talk and I listened. Em, I swear I didn't give sex pointers." Naomi cringed. Emily, still fuming mad, was no longer listening. She was already walking away. "Em, stop. Please." Naomi begged a few more times before the redhead stopped.

Emily breathed deeply, trying to control her annoyance in an effort to stop Naomi from begging. She didn't like her to beg. Well she did, but not when they are _not_ in bed.

"Em, I didn't, I swear."

"I know, Naoms. I know. Can I just see you back at the house?"

"Are you mad at me?" Naomi's sad voice broke Emily.

"No, not at all," Emily stroked her girlfriend's cheek in a loving way. "I know you didn't. I guess I'm just annoyed with all these. I know it's irrational but I can't help it. I just want to walk away before I say mean things you don't deserve. Tell Effy sorry and that I am just being irrational, please."

"Okay… So you're not mad at me?"

"No."

"So we're okay?"

"Yes."

"You still love me then?" Naomi asked with a smile.

"Madly," with that Emily kissed Naomi and smiled before turning to leave.

"Be careful driving. And be careful with the blind curves and wear your goggles."

Emily laughed, "Yes mum!"

Naomi walked back to the table, Effy looking forlornly at Emily's retreating figure. "She said to tell you that she's sorry and that she is not angry, just irrational."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief, "So, she is not really angry?"

"No, of course not. This just needs getting used to."

"I know."

"Fancy a beer?"

"Yes!"

==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========

Emily woke with a start. She felt disoriented. She remembered falling asleep waiting for Naomi. She reached for her phone, no messages. She strained her ears and heard voices arguing. She groaned and went up to check what was happening. By the time she neared the last step of the stairs, the voices became clearer.

"I cannot believe you would say that!" her girl accused.

"Why, I was merely pointing it out," came the annoyed response.

She entered the living room, Naomi and Effy at both sides of the room, staring daggers at each other.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"This," the blonde pointed at Effy, "this one here said some mean things about you!"

"I did not, Em! She is being dramatic is all."

"Am I? Well, maybe you should have not said that about Emily's tits!"

_Huh? What! My tits? _"Excuse me! You lot been arguing 'bout these?" Emily pointed at her chest incredulously.

"Well yes, well no actually. It was more about yours and Katie's." Effy explained.

"What the freaking frack! What business you two have arguing about mine and Katie's tits!"

"Well since I am romantically obliged to defend your boobies honor against Effy's insult."

"I did not insult them!"

"Oh, so we weren't just in the pub, drinking and being merry when out of the blue you said Em's boobs are not that great!"

_What! _Emily would have raised her voice if it weren't for the fact that the two clearly did not need her intervention. She shook her head and sat on the couch, resigned to just listening.

"Well, yeah I did… but only because-"

"Go on, explain this to me. I would like to hear how you explain this. How that" Naomi pointed at her girl's chest, "are not the best breasts in all of Bristol, the world even!"

Emily groaned, being objectified is not fun after all. But she actually found it quite funny and amusing. She settled on scoring this bout, Naomi – 1, Effy – 0.

"I would explain if you would just shut up for one fucking second!" Naomi just crossed her arms, daring the other girl. "The only reason I said that was because I haven't actually touched them."

"Fine, sample it then. So that you'll be enlightened."

_What! _"What!" Emily, this time, found her voice. Effy, just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Emily. But she didn't get far, the blonde blocked her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sampling them, your suggestion."

"Well, forget about it. Your filthy hands are going nowhere near them. They're mine!"

Emily rolled her eyes, and begrudgingly scored this one for Effy. Naomi – 1, Effy - 1

"Naomi, don't you think that maybe you are blindsided by this all. It was just a drunken conversation."

"We're not exactly drunk, Elizabeth."

"But we were drinking, Ms Naomi 'my girlfriend's tits are better than yours' Campbell."

"They are," the redhead deadpanned.

"Not when compared to Katie's," Effy challenged.

"How would you know? Oh right, because you had a taste of them!" Emily pointed with a cringe.

"So, that's it then. You have been blindsided by Katie's massive tits lodged on your mouth!"

"Yes, they were and I fucking liked it! Satisfied!" Effy ranted, quite loudly. But not as loud as the gasp heard from the hallway. They all turned around to see Jenna's horrified look and Gina's amused grin. Before anybody could say 'hi', Effy bolted and ran so fast she looked like a blur. Half a second later, both Emily and Naomi followed, bumping the adults on the way out.

"They do this all the time," Gina pointed while walking away, "going for an impromptu run. They say it's good for your health. Along with regular sex and boobies sampling." Gina's laughter could be heard all the way from the kitchen.

==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========

"How long are we going to hide here?"

"As long as it take, Ems."

"Naoms, we didn't exactly do anything. It's Effy who should be worried."

"I am, as you can see I'm hiding behind a tree."

The three ended up hiding out in the park across the house. Effy, stiff behind the tree, the other two crouching behind the fence.

"We should go back. It's our house, remember. This is stupid."

"No, it's not baby. Have you seen your mother's face? She looked homicidal. She might use this situation to bring back all her residual anger of me. Hell, she might even find a reason to blame Katie's lesbianism on me!"

"Or me," Effy countered.

"Well, I hope she does."

"Nice, Naomi. What a great friend you are. At this rate, I'm never going to shag Katie."

Emily groaned, "Don't… stop… just stop, Ef."

"Or at the rate Katie is going, you'll probably be dead by tomorrow." Naomi pointed at the figure of Katie entering the house.

"Oh fuck. Call her Em, tell her were here. I don't have my phone with me."

"I don't have mine, either."

"Don't look at me, we bolted so fast that I left my phone, along with the rest of my dignity, at the house."

"Aw fuck," was all they could say as the door closed and Katie entered the lion's den.

A good minute later, they heard a loud and shrill "ELIZABETH FUCKING STONEM!"

They both looked at Effy's panic-stricken face and Naomi said, with glee, "Your girlfriend's summoning…. you." Before she could finish, Effy was already up and running.

==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========

"Emsie, please don't leave…." Katie begged later that night.

"Katie, would you stop this nonsense. And let go of my bag," Emily pulled her travelling bag back and continued packing.

"But you're leaving me!"

Naomi rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatic plea. She was content just lying on the bed and listening to the twins argue. She idly skimmed over the university prospectus on her hand.

"I am not leaving you. We're just leaving for trip."

"Please! This is just part of your elaborate plan of revenge against me. This is payback after how I made it difficult for you and that twat over there!" Despite Emily's affront look, her twin rambled on. "You just want to abandon me and leave me here to be skinned alive by mum. Make me suffer and now I have to live through James calling me dyke and muffmuncher! I'd surely die!" Katie culminated her rant with a dramatic stomp and a petulant pout.

Clearly not affected, Emily nonchalantly responded, "Right, because a trip my girlfriend planned months before we reconciled was clearly all about you and the eventual emergence of your latent lesbian genes."

"Well, it is. I would not put it past her."

"Katie, we're just going on some open days. We'll be back in four days. Effy was supposed to go with us but she wanted to stay, in case you _soften_ up a bit. Which is clearly a waste of time considering…"

"Considering what? That I am not worth staying for?"

Naomi had lost count the times she had rolled her eyes. It's probably permanently rolling in their sockets now.

"Considering that you won't probably talk to her… until we're back," Emily finished.

"I'll probably won't talk to her ever again! Serves her right, opening her big mouth and all."

"How mature, Katiekins. And weren't you appreciative of that said big mouth days ago when it was attached on your chest."

"Shut up!"

"And weren't you begging her to do it harder, in your chambermaid's uniform I might add."

_Damn it! _Naomi mentally cursed at that information. While she normally loved Emily's mouth, there were times that she wishes for them to be permanently shut. _Note to self: dispose the maid's uniform. Damn, I should have bought the nurse's uniform instead._

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that _maybe _you should try to talk to her. She's been driving me and Naoms crazy with her texts and calls."

"Why would I even bother?"

"So that you can have her back and in your chest," Emily teased, while trying to control the gag-inducing images running through her mind.

Katie just crossed her arms and threw her twin a menacing look, but she only received an amused smile back. "Ooohhh I'm scared…."

Annoyed at the vanishing power of her death glare, she changed tactics, "You are such a stereotypical lesbian, Em."

The blonde observer's attention perked up. She wanted to hear Katie's latest analysis of the wonderful world of lesbianism.

"I am, oh wise one?"

"Yeah, packing your girlfriend's clothes for her while she just lies back and read porn."

Naomi looked down and while it was surely not porn, she was certainly having an academic orgasm from what she was reading. So, she just shrugged and let it go.

"And what the bloody hell are these?" She asked with disgust as she picked up a floral-patterned skirt. "This looks like our Nan's couch cover! I would die before I'd be seen wearing this. This shouldn't even exists!"

Emily just grabbed the skirt back and packed it. Ignoring her twin's attempt to rile her.

"You ought to fulfill your role, Em. Go and shop for your partner and get her some decent clothes. Start with some plaid and checkered shirts." Without waiting for a response, Katie turned to leave, leaving Emily dumbfounded.

"She would have never said that a year ago," the redhead referred to her twin's shopping tips.

Naomi just smiled and nodded her agreement.

"I can't believe I will say this…."

Naomi smiled, once again, knowing what's coming next. She wanted to say it too, but there is something therapeutic, not to mention poetic justice, to Emily declaring it.

"She is so gay!"

"And I bet it felt good saying that."

"You have no idea, Naoms."

==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========0000000000000==========

"It's cold," Emily observed.

Naomi used her arms and the flap of her jacket to shield her girl from the freezing temperature. "I think we're a bit underdressed for this weather, Em," she pointed out as they waited for their train to arrive.

"Babe, we have like ten layers of clothes, we actually didn't need to pack for a four-day trip since we're obviously wearing enough to last that long."

The blonde laughed at her logic and instead of responding, she just held Emily close. Their intimate moment was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of high heels tapping in the platform.

"Control yourselves, it's too early for that."

_Are you shitting me? _– Naomi's thoughts.

_This can't be happening _– Emily's thoughts.

They turned around to see Katie standing there, ridiculously dressed in a short skirt and long-sleeved (with plunging neckline) blouse. Not far behind, Effy was loyally carrying their bags.

"Please tell me you two are here to say goodbye," Emily begged.

"But I bet you will disappoint us," Naomi's tone was resigned.

"Well, since you so rudely pointed out that I am not mature enough to talk to Effy without you two around, I thought we would tag along. She gets to go to the planned open day, and if I find my maturity on the way there, I might actually talk to her. We all win."

A horn sounded off, signaling the arrival of the train. Emily looked helplessly at her girlfriend who just looked helplessly back at her. They both sighed and picked up their bags. The redhead stepped away from her and stood near the edge of the platform. Naomi stayed back and stood by Effy.

"Nice, Ef. Several days into this and you're already her puppy."

The brunette just frowned at her.

"Naoms," Emily called.

"Yes, baby, I'm right behind you."

"Nice, Naoms. Almost two years into this and you're still her puppy."

"Yeah, well, two puppies are better than one right?"

_****** That's it for now. As usual, I apologize for the errors. **_

fanfic: r; skins; character: emily fitch; character: naomi campbell

Communal Living: A Naomily Story, Chapter 10 Part 1


End file.
